Family Secrets
by Skye Black
Summary: Clarice is a new Gryffindor prefect with secrets. Harry, Ron and Hermione want to know the truth about her. Takes place during the third year. Contains talk of explicit topics and depression.
1. Return to Hogwarts

Family Secrets  
  
By: Skye Black  
  
Disclaimer: Most characters in this fanfic are based on J.K. Rowling's characters in the Harry Potter series, not my imagination. However, I ask that the characters I brought into the mix not be stolen from me. It follows mainly Harry's cousin but does show Harry's reaction to what happens.  
  
Note: This fanfic takes place back in Harry's third year. This is my first fanfic ever so please let me know what you think.  
  
Chapter 1: Return to Hogwarts  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione had just left the Great Hall to go to Gryffindor Tower. They were dawdling about the halls when they heard footsteps come up behind them. They turned to see who it was. When they saw, they let out a sigh of relief.  
  
"Sorry guys, but you need to walk a bit faster. I can't have you out in the halls too late. I'm a new prefect," said the Gryffindor prefect. She was a pretty fifth year girl with long, flowing red hair, even though it was not as vivid as the Weasley's. Her eyes were a penetrating yet familiar blue, even though they could not place where they had seen such eyes before.  
  
"We've seen you around the common room, but we don't know your name. What is your name?" asked Hermione. "And congratulations on making prefect."  
  
"My name is Clarice Black. I know you guys though. I hang out with Fred and George Weasley. They're my best friends. Normally I wouldn't be so strict with you guys about rushing you to the dormitory, but Filch is on a rampage right now and I don't want you three to be blamed for it. Come on. We can walk to the common room together, since you guys don't know the password anyway."  
  
They began to walk towards the seventh floor Gryffindor common room. After a few minutes, Harry and Ron started to talk to Clarice to find out about her.  
  
"You said your last name is Black," said Ron, "are you related to Sirius Black? The Dark Wizard who escaped Azkaban a few weeks ago?"  
  
"Would it matter if I was?" asked Clarice.  
  
"Not at all. I don't think a child should be punished for the action of their parents. Especially when they can't help who their family is," said Hermione.  
  
Harry decided to change the subject.  
  
"So, Clarice, where are Fred and George? I mean, I was just thinking. You said Filch is in a rampage right now and they're not here, so what did they do?" he asked.  
  
"Well, we kinda used Peeves and filled his office with Dungbombs."  
  
"Do you mean to tell me a prefect is involved with such rule- breaking?" asked Hermione in a tone that had both shock and amusement in it.  
  
"Granger, I am a fourteen year old nonetheless. I like to have fun. I just have to be careful about it now."  
  
"You're only fourteen? How are you in your fifth year then?" asked Ron.  
  
By this time they reached the portrait hole and Fred and George ran up the corridor as Clarice gave the password. The six of them went inside where they split up for the night. Harry, Ron and Hermione all had something to think about. They all decided they wanted to find out the truth about their new prefect.  
  
For the next few weeks, classes went smoothly, with the exception, of course, of Hermione's disappearances and Malfoy's taunts. It wasn't until the middle of October when the three of them saw Malfoy and Black together. They were down by the edge of the lake and Harry, Ron and Hermione decided to hide behind some trees to find out what was going on.  
  
"Listen to me Black," said Malfoy, "I know the truth about you. You stay out of my way or the whole school will find out that you really are related to that murderer Sirius Black."  
  
"No you listen to me, Malfoy. I am not afraid of you. Just by my last name most of the school has already assumed I am Black's daughter. You probably believe it as well. The truth is I'm not. I know I'm not Black's daughter. I don't know anything about my family, but I'm not his daughter. Now, if I catch you one more time anywhere near my potions, I'll take you straight to McGonagall. I'm warning you. I am far more dangerous than you think. Now, go away."  
  
Malfoy stormed off in what seemed like a fit. Before Harry, Ron and Hermione could get over what they had seen, they were busted.  
  
"It's not nice to eavesdrop on people you know."  
  
They turned around and saw Clarice. But just a second ago she was in front of them.  
  
"How did you get behind us so quickly?" asked Harry.  
  
"Never mind that," she said, "just don't make it a habit of eavesdropping on me. It makes me angry."  
  
"Clarice, what did you mean when you said that you know you're not Black's daughter but nothing else about your family?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Yeah. And what did you mean when you said you are far more dangerous than Malfoy knows?" asked Ron.  
  
"Never mind that guys. Afternoon classes are about to start. I believe you three belong in Professor Lupin's class after lunch. I would get there if I were you," she replied.  
  
The four of them walked silently back to the castle. It was clear that Clarice did not want to talk about these things with them. When they got into the Entrance Hall Harry, Ron and Hermione went up to Defense Against the Dark Arts and Clarice went into the Charms corridor. When Clarice was out of earshot Harry stopped Ron and Hermione.  
  
"What is it with her? She seems very secretive. Ron do you think you could try to find out anything from Fred and George?" asked Harry.  
  
"I doubt they'd tell me anything, but I can try," said Ron.  
  
Just then the bell ending lunch rang.  
  
"Harry, we need to get to Lupin's class before we're late. We can figure Clarice out later. C'mon," said Hermione dragging the two boys by their robes.  
  
To be continued.  
  
A/N- I will get the next part out as soon as possible. Give me a day. 


	2. Clarice

Note: The next few chapters follow Clarice as a focal point. The story goes around them. I hope you enjoy.  
  
Chapter 2: Clarice  
  
On Halloween the school had their first Hogsmeade weekend of the year. Fred, George and Clarice were celebrating because, at long last, Clarice was fifteen. They were having a great time between Zonko's, where they decided to replenish their prank supplies, and the Three Broomsticks, where they went to down butterbeers in celebration, the day was pretty good. That is, until they went up by the Shrieking Shack and Malfoy came up to them.  
  
"Well, lookit here. If it isn't the murderer's daughter and her poor as dirt twins. What are you so happy about Black? The fact that daddy is still at large. Don't worry. They'll find him and when they do, it will be the end of him."  
  
"I'm warning you Malfoy."  
  
"You're warning me of what? Should I be afraid of you and the Weasel twins?"  
  
Crabbe and Goyle started to laugh at this. Clarice reached for her wand and Crabbe and Goyle began cracking their knuckles.  
  
"I'd shut up if I were you Malfoy." She paused for a moment to think. "No, actually, come to think of it, if I were you, I would've committed suicide years ago."  
  
At this Fred, George and Clarice laughed and turned to walk away. Malfoy pulled out her wand.  
  
"Nobody insults me like that and gets away with it!" exclaimed Malfoy.  
  
"What are you gonna do? Get Dumb and Dumber after her Malfoy? Attacking a school prefect can land you in a load of trouble," said Fred.  
  
"C'mon guys. He's not worth it," said George.  
  
They began to walk away again.  
  
"Hey Black!"  
  
Clarice turned around and Malfoy had his wand pointed at her and was ready to curse her. Before anyone knew what happened someone shouted Moste Furnunculus. There was a cloud of smoke. When the smoke cleared, Clarice had her wand facing Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle and all three were on the floor.  
  
"I told them to leave me alone," she said calmly.  
  
"Clarice that was awesome. But you're gonna be in a load of trouble. How are you gonna cover that up?" asked Fred.  
  
"Simple. My school wand didn't perform the curse. The wand I used is one nobody knows I have possession of. They won't be able to trace it to me. I know in about a minute or so one of the Professors will be here to check what happened. They'll have been alerted by the Ministry of Underage Wizardry, but won't know who it is because the actual owner of the wand is dead."  
  
"Heads up. Here comes Snape," warned George.  
  
A moment later, Professor Severus Snape, head of Slytherin House and the Potions Master, came up the hill of the Shrieking Shack to where they were. He was livid.  
  
"Black, Weasleys, I should've known. Explain the meaning of this. Why are three of my students on the ground cursed?"  
  
"I don't know Professor. They were like this already," said Clarice.  
  
"Hand me your wands now you three," ordered Snape.  
  
All three of them handed their wands to Snape. He performed Prior Incantatem on the three wands. When all that appeared from their wands was school charms, he became even angrier.  
  
"I don't know how you managed to cover this up so quickly but I will find out. Ten points each from Gryffindor House. It would be more if I could prove you three were behind this."  
  
With that, Snape conjured stretchers and returned to the castle with Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle floating alongside him. When he left, the three of them burst out laughing. They only stopped when approached by another Professor.  
  
"What is so funny you three?"  
  
"Nothing Professor Lupin. We actually just lost thirty points from Gryffindor," said George.  
  
"Then why are you laughing?" asked Lupin.  
  
"Because we actually did do what Snape accused us of and he can't prove it. There's no evidence of it," said Fred.  
  
"How did you- you know what, don't tell me. I'll have to punish you if you did," said Lupin.  
  
"Don't worry Professor. We won't tell you," said Clarice.  
  
They walked off the hill where Clarice hexed Malfoy and started back towards Hogwarts for the Halloween Feast. On the way Ron and Hermione stopped them to ask if they heard about Malfoy.  
  
"Heard about it? We witnessed it!" said George.  
  
"Yeah, it was awesome!" said Fred.  
  
"Well, who did it? Who hexed them?" asked Ron.  
  
"I did," said Clarice.  
  
After that they all laughed and walked past the Dementors back to Hogwarts. When they got to Hogwarts Harry was waiting to hear about Hogsmeade, since he wasn't allowed to go to the village. They told him about Clarice hexing Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle. He laughed hysterically. After wishing he could be there, they went into the Great Hall for the Halloween Feast.  
  
When the Feast was over, Fred George and Clarice began to slowly amble towards Gryffindor Tower. However, when they got to the corridor with the Fat Lady, they were stopped by someone. With frightened looks on their face, they turned to face the person who called out to them.  
  
"Ah, Miss Black, Misters Weasley. Happy Halloween. To you Miss Black, Happy Birthday. I need a private word with you, Miss Black, about certain events that took place in Hogsmeade today. Would you kindly follow me, please? Misters Weasley, if you would return to your common room, she can inform you of everything she wishes to later."  
  
"Uh, yes Professor Dumbledore, sir," said the twins in unison.  
  
Fred and George looked relieved to be off the hook. They turned, and after giving the password to the Fat Lady, climbed thru the portrait hole. Clarice, feeling like the world was going to end, followed Professor Dumbledore back down the corridor. 


	3. Dumbledore's Revelation

Chapter Three: Dumbledore's Revelation  
  
"Miss Black," Dumbledore began as they entered his office, "Professor Snape informs me that you were at the Shrieking Shack when Malfoy was hexed."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"Professor Snape also tells me that he has reason to believe that you are the one who hexed Mr. Malfoy. Is this true, Miss Black?"  
  
"Sir, I would rather not answer that, sir. I don't want to say anything that might get me into trouble."  
  
"However, Professor Snape tells me that, according to the Ministry officials who figured out that there was an underage wizard using magic outside of Hogwarts, the wand is registered to a deceased wizard, not a student."  
  
"I don't know what you are talking about Professor Dumbledore, sir."  
  
"Oh, but you might Miss Black. Now, strictly off the record, are you in possession of a wand that nobody knows about?"  
  
"Will I be in trouble for such an admission sir?"  
  
"No, Miss Black."  
  
"Yes, I am."  
  
"Do you know who it belongs to?"  
  
"My father. I just don't know who that is."  
  
"Might I see this wand, Miss Black?"  
  
Clarice was reluctant to let Professor Dumbledore see this wand. This had been the only way she could defend herself without the teachers knowing what she was up to. It was like a freedom to do as she pleased. Besides, the wand was the only thing she had that belonged to her family. Reluctantly, she handed her father's wand over to Professor Dumbledore.  
  
Professor Dumbledore looked at the wand for a moment. He studied it closely. For a strange moment, he looked like he had tears in his eyes.  
  
"Miss Black, you do not know your family? Am I right?"  
  
"Right, Professor."  
  
"You live in an orphanage for Muggles, I assume?"  
  
"Not anymore, sir. I was taken in by a wizarding family."  
  
"Really, who might that be?"  
  
"The Malfoys, sir. I received the letter from my Muggle social worker the day before term started. She moved my things to Malfoy's manner on her own when I came to school."  
  
"That is quite interesting. Do you not wonder, Miss Black, who your family is?"  
  
"Of course I do, sir, but I don't even know if Black is my proper surname, so how can I find out the truth?"  
  
"Well, I can answer your questions. At least, now that I have seen the wand that belongs to your father."  
  
"How?"  
  
"The wand belonged to a former Hogwarts student that I know."  
  
"Who is that Professor?"  
  
"His name was Eric. I was very close to him."  
  
"So tell me the truth, Professor. If you know who my family is, tell me. I'm fifteen today I want to know. I have no memory of anyone in my family."  
  
"Alright, I will tell you. It was not until tonight, when I saw this wand, that the suspicions I have had for the last five years were confirmed. You are my granddaughter. That student, Eric, was my only son."  
  
Clarice left his office. She could not handle more questions. Dumbledore understood. He knew he would need to talk to her when she had time to digest the information he had just thrown at her.  
  
Clarice was walking away from Dumbledore's second floor office to return to the Gryffindor common room. She was crying. She is the Headmaster's granddaughter. When she reached the third floor she ran into the last person she expected to...Professor Severus Snape.  
  
"Miss Black, I do believe that fifth years are supposed to be in their dormitories by nine o'clock every night. I further believe that you are not above school rules. Now, I ask you, why are you not in Gryffindor Tower?"  
  
She turned and looked at him. Even he could not deny the presence of the tears silently streaming down her cheeks.  
  
"I'm returning to Gryffindor after a meeting with Professor Dumbledore sir."  
  
"Ah, the Headmaster has made quick inquiries into my accusations about your involvement in the attack of Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle. That is excellent. What will your punishment be?"  
  
"I'm not being punished Professor Snape. Now if it is okay with you I would just like to return to my dormitory and go to sleep. I still need to complete your assignment on Strengthening Solutions, sir. May I go?"  
  
"Do you mean to tell me that even after inquiring about my report you are not being punished!?! You are not above the rules! You need to learn to abide by the rules!"  
  
"Professor, please. May I please go? I am not feeling well. If you would like I will report to your office after dinner tomorrow to continue this conversation."  
  
Snape was amazed. First at her tears. Then at her lack of smart remarks. Finally at her willingness to resume the conversation when she is not crying.  
  
"You may go. Just don't let me find you in the corridors after curfew again, Miss Black."  
  
"Yes, Professor. Good-night."  
  
"Good-night, Miss Black."  
  
When Clarice returned to the Gryffindor common room Fred and George were awake. They wanted to know if she was in trouble.  
  
"No, I'm not guys. But, I'm kinda tired and just want to go to bed."  
  
As she came closer to Fred and George in the firelight they noticed she was crying.  
  
"Clarice, why were you crying? How much trouble are you actually in for hexing Malfoy?" asked Fred.  
  
"You can't really be in that much trouble, can you?" asked George.  
  
"Really, I'm not in trouble. I just actually admitted the truth about something. Something I didn't want to let sink into my mind set."  
  
"What is it?" asked Fred.  
  
"I need to tell you two something. I just really hope you won't be mad at me for not telling you sooner."  
  
"What is it, Clarice?" asked George.  
  
"You know I'm an orphan, right?"  
  
"Yeah," said the twins in unison.  
  
"Well, I found out the day before I came back to school that I'm going to live with the MALFOYS. Dumbledore reminded me of it when he said that he was gonna have to send a letter to Mr. Malfoy explaining what happened to his son."  
  
Fred and George understood why it would upset her. This time, when she said she would talk to them in the morning because she was going to bed they just let her be. She wasn't ready to tell them that she was the Headmaster's granddaughter. 


	4. Werewolves and Families

Chapter Four: Werewolves and Families  
  
After finding out Professor Dumbledore was her real grandfather, Clarice got a bit depressed. She somehow kept up with her schoolwork and prefect duties, but wasn't herself anymore. She only knew who her father was. She couldn't even stand to stay to hear the truth about her mother. However, she needed to know. She found out too, during the next full moon.  
  
In mid-November, the moon shone full. Like every full moon, Clarice would disappear during the night and return in the morning saying she felt ill. However, during her nighttime wanderings things changed one night. She was not alone. When she woke in the morning she was sleeping on the chest of another. One Remus Lupin. She gingerly got up and tried to get out of the forest before Professor Lupin woke. Unfortunately, her plan failed when she fell over a tree root.  
  
"Clarice, what are you doing in the Forbidden Forest?"  
  
"Professor, I, just-uh-just-uh-I just came for a walk."  
  
"You look pale and shaken. What's wrong?"  
  
Clarice needed to tell someone the truth. She decided since she was all alone with Professor Lupin she could tell him everything.  
  
"Professor, my life is turning upside down! I'm a werewolf. I have been for as long as I can remember. I got bitten when I was a baby and I've been sneaking into the forest every full moon for five years. Nobody, not even Fred and George Weasley know this. As if that wasn't enough for me to be hiding I found out two weeks ago that Professor Albus Dumbledore is my GRANDFATHER! I used to live in a Muggle orphanage and now I live with the Malfoys and I don't know what to make of everything. I am lost and scared and confused and- and- and I don't know what to do anymore!"  
  
She felt better for finally telling someone, but then she began to weep. Lupin walked over to her and put his arm around her reassuringly. He tilted her chin to look into her eyes and smiled.  
  
"Clarice, are you sure that Dumbledore is your grandfather?"  
  
"Yes. He told me so himself. He asked to see the wand that nobody knows I carry. It was my father's. When he inspected it himself, he realized that my father was Eric and he was my grandfather."  
  
"Oh my goodness. You are Delilah and Eric's only child," he paused and his facial expressions changed into dark realization, "and I am the reason you are a werewolf. I am so sorry Clarice. Everyone thought you were dead for all these years."  
  
"How is it your fault that I am a werewolf, Professor?" asked Clarice.  
  
"Well, when you were only a baby, your parents went out and left James, Sirius, Peter and I to watch you. It was during the full moon. Not long before sunset, James, Sirius and Peter left to run to the store to buy you a toy broom to annoy your father with. They promised to return quickly. However, they didn't return quickly enough. They returned after sunset and I had transformed into a werewolf. I had bitten you. You were crying when they returned. They changed into their animal forms and chased me into a room. They then turned back to men and locked me in the room. When they went to check you, they realized I had bitten you. Your father would not let me near you until the day he died, which we all thought was also the day you died. I am so sorry Clarice. I never meant to hurt you."  
  
Professor Lupin got up to leave.  
  
"Professor, wait! Don't go! I don't blame you. Werewolves can't control themselves when they transform, remember? It is not your fault you are the way you are. Don't leave me. You understand me. You are the first in awhile to understand me."  
  
"You don't hate me for ruining your life?"  
  
"Did you do it on purpose?"  
  
"No, I did not," he said calmly.  
  
"Then there is your answer," Clarice responded.  
  
"I do not deserve your forgiveness, Clarice, but I do appreciate it and will accept it," Lupin replied.  
  
"Professor, I must tell you. When I found out I am Dumbledore's granddaughter I kinda walked out of his office crying without hearing him out fully. Do you think you can tell me the truth about my family?"  
  
"I would be honored. Just not now. We both need to return to the castle. We need to see Professor Snape."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because he brews a potion for me that will help you keep your awareness when you transform so you will not attack other people during the full moon."  
  
"Oh, all alright. Let's go."  
  
They returned to the castle during the morning class. When the bell sounded for lunch they were both waiting outside the Potions Dungeon to talk to Professor Snape. Clarice looked anxious.  
  
"Why do you look so anxious Clarice?"  
  
When the door finally opened and he saw who was coming out of the dungeon Professor Lupin understood. Clarice was supposed to be in Snape's Potions class before lunch. She waved nervously as Fred and George walked by her. After the class finished filing out, Clarice and Lupin walked into the dungeon. Snape looked at them with a very deep loathing.  
  
"What do you think you're doing, Lupin? Prefect or not, young Miss Black should not be held out of my lessons. Why was she not in my class?"  
  
"Well, Severus, Clarice here has a problem and you are the only one who can help her. One that warrants her missing your class, important as I honestly know it is."  
  
"What is so important that it warrants missing my class?"  
  
"Severus, Clarice Black is your goddaughter. It was confirmed two weeks ago on Halloween by Professor Dumbledore. Clarice here, has just been keeping this to herself for all this time."  
  
"WHAT?" asked Clarice and Snape at the same time.  
  
"Lupin, my goddaughter died almost fourteen years ago. Clarice cannot be her."  
  
"Well, you see Severus, you know the truth about me. You know what I am and for your own reasons, you were against my appointment at the school. However, this morning when I awoke in the Forbidden Forest, I was accompanied by Miss Black here and she told me quite a few interesting things."  
  
"What sort of things were they, Miss Black?"  
  
"Well, Professor, back on Halloween, it wasn't that I wasn't feeling well that had me crying. When I was in Professor Dumbledore's office he told me he realized he is my grandfather and I couldn't take it all in just then. The truth is I've known for ages about my being a werewolf. I just didn't know the truth about my family."  
  
Snape dropped the vial he was holding in shock. He sank into the chair at his desk and looked like he had just seen a ghost. He was slightly shaking.  
  
"Severus, Clarice needs you to begin making her the Wolfsbane Potion during the time preceding the full moon. Will you help her?"  
  
"Yes, I will Lupin. I need to be alone. Get out."  
  
Lupin and Clarice left and he took her to the Great Hall for lunch. When she was halfway thru the meal, Professor Snape came to the Gryffindor table and gave her a smoking goblet of potion of which she was to drink without adding anything. The potion was nasty. After she drank the potion, Professor Snape told her to finish her lunch and return to Gryffindor Tower to get some rest.  
  
Clarice looked sick and pale for the duration of the full moon. She was excused from her morning classes and the teachers weren't as tough on her being a little behind as the others. On the last night of the full moon, however, Fred and George followed her out of the castle as she and Professor Lupin went to the forest. As soon as they saw the two of them transform into werewolves, they returned to the castle. They were angry. How could she lie to them? 


	5. Lies and Broken Ties

Chapter Five: Lies and Broken Ties  
  
When Clarice returned to Gryffindor Tower after the last full moon it was still very early. The sun had only just risen and she was heading to bed. However, when she got into the common room what she found surprised her. Looking as if they had both seen ghosts Fred and George had fallen asleep in the common room. She went over and woke them.  
  
"Fred. George. What are you doing down here? Go up to your dormitory before Percy finds you down here."  
  
At the sight of her as they woke, Fred and George became angry.  
  
"What would you care? You've lied to us. You're a werewolf!"  
  
"Oh my Goddess. Don't say that too loudly. Please. It's not what you think. Please, calm down. Fred, you're not saying anything. Guys please don't be mad at me. Please?"  
  
The twins did not want to hear it.  
  
"We can't be friends with someone who will lie to our faces. We can't hang out with you anymore Clarice."  
  
"George, wait, let me explain...Fred, help me. You two are my best friends. I can't make it thru the year without you guys. Please don't turn your backs on me."  
  
Finally, Fred spoke.  
  
"I loved you Clarice. I never knew how to tell you, but I did. Now, I don't feel it anymore. How can we trust you if you lie to us? Good- night."  
  
And with that the twins were off and Clarice was left in the common room alone, crying. Clarice had no idea how much time had passed, but a little while after the twins ended their friendship with her the other Gryffindors began to wake up. When they did, Clarice went for a walk. She went down by the lake.  
  
She had been sitting down by the lake for over an hour when Harry and Hermione came to find her. Professor McGonagall had sent them to look for her because it was snowing and she could get sick. When they reached her they saw that she had tears streaming down her face. They were both nervous. They had never thought someone who hangs out with Fred and George could be so fragile. Hermione was the first to talk.  
  
"Clarice, are you alright?"  
  
At the sound of another's voice, Clarice jumped with a start.  
  
"Yes, I'm just peachy."  
  
"Fred and George are very upset. Did you three have a fight?"  
  
"Yes, we did. We're no longer friends. They've decided they can't trust me."  
  
Harry decided to come into the conversation.  
  
"Why can't they trust you? Everything was fine yesterday."  
  
"There are just things in my past that I am learning now and that I have not told anyone, not even Fred and George. They somehow found out the truth about one of them last night and now they won't speak to me anymore."  
  
"Well," started Hermione, "friends should always be open and honest with each other. If you truly trusted them you would have told them. You three have known each other for ages."  
  
"Hermione, I know you mean well, but maybe you should go back to the castle. Why don't you go check on Ron to see how he is making out with Fred and George?" asked Harry.  
  
"Fine, but remember, Professor McGonagall wants Clarice to return to the castle soon as well, Harry."  
  
"Don't worry, Hermione, just let me talk to her first."  
  
"Alright."  
  
Hermione left to return to the castle.  
  
"Clarice, I think I might know how you feel. I learn things about myself and my past everyday that I have not known all my life. It can be weird."  
  
"Harry, you shouldn't be trying to cheer me up. I am older than you, remember?"  
  
"I know, I just feel like I should try to make you feel better."  
  
"Unless, you can help me with Fred and George, I don't see how you can."  
  
After awhile Harry and Clarice went back to the castle. Clarice showed Harry where the kitchens were so they could get steaming cups of hot chocolate. Then they returned to Gryffindor Tower. Upon seeing that Fred and George weren't ready to forgive her, she grabbed her textbooks and went to the library.  
  
The next few weeks went on like this. Fred and George began spending time with Ron and Harry. On occasion, Hermione would join them. However, she was now spending a lot of time with Clarice trying to make her feel better. Hermione felt bad that her best friends of five years would no longer speak to her. She couldn't bear to think what she would do if Harry and Ron stopped talking to her. So, instead, she tried to preoccupy Clarice. Clarice had her Ordinary Wizarding Level exams in June and Hermione was helping to prepare her.  
  
In the second week of December, Hermione went to find Clarice. She hadn't been seen by anyone all day and Hermione was starting to get worried. Finally she found her in the astronomy tower. She was sitting on the floor, holding a letter and crying.  
  
"Clarice, are you okay?"  
  
She quickly wiped the tears from her eyes and nodded.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"I just received an owl from my new foster father. I was placed the day before term started and this is the first I've heard from him since the beginning of November. He told me that I have no choice but to go to his house for the Christmas holidays. I don't want to! I don't ever want to go to my foster home! I'd rather be back in the orphanage."  
  
Clarice started to cry again. Hermione felt awful. Clarice had nobody to turn to right now.  
  
"Clarice, it's only a few weeks. It will be all right. The foster home can't be all that bad. It's a Muggle family, right?"  
  
"No, its not. It's a wizarding family."  
  
"Well at least they'll understand you better."  
  
"Hermione, I just really would rather stay at Hogwarts. But without Fred and George talking to me, I might as well go."  
  
Hermione knew Clarice appreciated her trying to help her. She also knew Clarice missed Fred and George more than anything in the world.  
  
"They'll eventually come around. They're just hurt right now. They'll get over it."  
  
"Thanks Hermione. You're a pretty good friend. You've stood by my side when nobody else would. Thank you. I see now why Harry and Ron try to keep you close."  
  
Hermione started to blush a bit. She noticed Clarice starting to shake a bit.  
  
"Clarice, are you okay?"  
  
"Uh-oh. Hermione, you need to leave me in the tower and lock me in. Tell Professor McGonagall."  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Please don't tell anyone, but I'm a werewolf. That's what Fred and George found out. Please don't hate me. I didn't take my potion and I'm about to change. Now, quickly, run and lock the door behind you!"  
  
Hermione ran from the tower and locked the door. As soon as she locked the door she heard the wolf scratching at it and growling. 


	6. Christmas with the Malfoys

Chapter Six: Christmas with the Malfoys  
  
Hermione continued to be a good friend to Clarice. She knew one of the big secrets that Ron and Harry wanted to know, but she didn't tell them. Clarice deserved to tell people if and when she was ready. After that night in the astronomy tower, Hermione was careful to make sure Clarice took her potion when it was time.  
  
With only a few days left to the Christmas holidays, Clarice was getting more and more depressed everyday. Hermione was beginning to feel helpless. She knew only getting Fred and George to be Clarice's friend would cheer her up. Any time she even said Clarice's name around Fred and George, however, they would either change the subject, tell her to mind her business or just walk away. They were still being very stubborn. Not even a trip to Hogsmeade was able to warm them up to her.  
  
When everyone was cueing up to get into carriages and return home for the holidays, Hermione tried once more to talk to the twins. She grabbed them right before they got into a carriage.  
  
"Fred, George, please. Just talk to her. She really needs you two."  
  
"Hermione, Merry Christmas. See you at the end of the holidays. Please don't talk to us about her again."  
  
And with that they left.  
  
When everyone got off the Hogwarts express and traveled thru the barrier on Platform 9 ¾ to the Muggle world Clarice was with Draco Malfoy. Moments later, Lucius Malfoy arrived ready to take them home.  
  
"My dear Clarice. How nice it is to finally meet you. I've heard all about you from Draco and your social worker, Ms. Falcon. Very nice woman, really. Thinks very highly of you. Let's go. We've got to return to the manor."  
  
They got to Malfoy's manor and Clarice couldn't help but be in awe. It was a very beautiful place...creepy, but beautiful. The manor was huge and meticulous.  
  
"Your manor is quite lovely, Mr. Malfoy."  
  
"Thank you Clarice. Welcome to your new home. Draco, show our new family member to her room."  
  
"Yes father."  
  
With a grudging look Draco showed Clarice to her room. It was a very beautiful room. It wasn't even creepy like the rest of the house. She tried to be civil to Draco and thank him. Then he left.  
  
A few days went by and things seemed okay. The Malfoys even bought Clarice gifts for Christmas. They got her an owl. It was a beautiful eagle owl which she named Isis. In addition to Isis, the Malfoys also gave her different colored robes and clothes she could wear outside of Hogwarts and a new broomstick. A Nimbus 2001. She didn't expect anything from them. She thought even though their son is atrocious, the Malfoys don't seem to be that bad. All that changed a few days after Christmas.  
  
Draco and Clarice got into quite a row. They were arguing and Draco told Clarice she was nothing more to his parents than a charity case that made them look even better to the Ministry of Magic. When he said that she hit him. Lucius came into the room and noticed the way things were and sent them both to their rooms. Clarice went to her room and half an hour later Lucius came into her room.  
  
"I don't know how things are done in the orphanage, but I do not allow fighting in my home, Clarice."  
  
"I'm sorry Mr. Malfoy. He just said something that hurt."  
  
"Well, you are older than him and should have the common sense to walk away from him. I mean, you are top in your year at the school."  
  
"I'll apologize to Draco if you'd like and try not to fight with him."  
  
"That's a good girl."  
  
He came over and sat next to her on her bed. He moved her hair out of her face and off her neck. Then he kissed her. She was shocked. She pushed him away.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, I'm not comfortable with that. Please don't do it again."  
  
"You don't learn do you? Why can't you get it thru your head that I don't like fighting?"  
  
He pinned her down on her bed and stripped her robes off of her. He undressed himself. Before she could scream, he performed a charm that would sound-proof her bedroom. He began to kiss her and touch her. Clarice gave up fighting and just laid there crying silently. He laid down on top of her and raped her. When he was done, he repaired the rips in her clothes, made her get dressed and threatened her.  
  
"If you tell anyone, anyone at all, I will kill them."  
  
Clarice felt more alone than she had ever felt in her life. She had nobody to turn to. She was stuck here for another week and she didn't want to be. She was too scared to tell anyone what had happened. Everyone knew Lucius Malfoy was in You-Know-Who's inner circle.  
  
In the next week she was there, Clarice tried to stay out of the Malfoys way. However, every night, Lucius would come to her room and rape her. She desperately wanted Fred and George back in her life.  
  
At the end of the week, Lucius dropped Draco and Clarice back at Platform 9 ¾ to return to school. Clarice sat in a compartment all by herself. The door to her compartment was open and halfway thru the ride, Fred and George spotted her sitting all by herself. The sight of her must have gotten to them because they came in and sat down.  
  
"Hi," said George, "are you alright Clarice?"  
  
She looked up and was shocked to see them.  
  
"I'm fine. Fred. George. I'm really sorry I never told you I was a werewolf. I should've told you ages ago. I was just afraid if you knew the truth, you'd never speak to me again. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me and be my friends again. I've been absolutely miserable without you."  
  
"Clarice, we both love you. You are the best friend we've ever had. But it really hurt us that you didn't trust us enough to tell us the truth. We thought we were better friends to you all these years than that."  
  
"You two have been. In fact, that's what made it harder to tell you the truth. I love you guys too. It got to the point I was afraid that even our friendship wouldn't be able to survive my secret. I was afraid. I'm really, really sorry. Please, just forgive me."  
  
"You need to promise not to keep anymore secrets like that though Clarice. You need to be honest with the two of us if you expect to earn our trust again."  
  
"I'll try to be more open with you two. Just please understand. There are just some things that will take me time to tell you. Just be patient and when I find the right way to tell you, I promise I will."  
  
"Deal!" said Fred and George in unison.  
  
Things seemed to be a bit better after that. She finally had her two best friends back after almost a month and a half of their not talking. 


	7. Harry's Discovery

Chapter Seven: Harry's Discovery  
  
Harry was now taking Dementor protection lessons from Professor Lupin. Harry needed the help so every time he came near a Dementor, he did not fall off his broom. They were working very hard when Professor Lupin decided to take a break. Harry and Professor Lupin decided to walk down to his office for a cup of tea. While there, Harry was looking at some of the wizard's photos that the Professor had in his office.  
  
"Professor, who is that girl in the picture with my mum, my dad, you and Sirius Black?"  
  
"Harry, wow, that's an old photo. It must have been taken when your father, mother, Sirius and I were seventh years. That girl was in her fifth year. Her name was Delilah Black. She was half sister to both James and Sirius."  
  
"What? Do you mean to tell me that I had an aunt?"  
  
"Yes, on your father's side. She was killed by You-Know-Who years ago with her husband. They had a daughter."  
  
"What became of their daughter when they died?"  
  
"Nobody knew, but she lived in a Muggle orphanage. Everyone had thought she had died."  
  
"What was her name?"  
  
"That, I am not allowed to say."  
  
"Professor, did Sirius Black have any children?"  
  
"No, he didn't. He hadn't grown up enough to be a parent yet, in my opinion of course."  
  
"Thanks for the tea Professor. I should get back to Gryffindor Tower. I have a Potions exam tomorrow that I need to study for."  
  
"Good luck with the exam Harry."  
  
"Thank you, Professor. Good night."  
  
"Good night Harry."  
  
Harry ran out of Professor Lupin's office and went straight to the common room. He found Ron and Hermione there with Fred and George. As was the usual lately, Clarice went to bed as soon as she fulfilled her duties. Harry was glad that the common room was almost empty.  
  
"Guys, I think I found out the truth about Clarice Black!"  
  
"What did you find out Harry?" asked Hermione apprehensively. She hoped he hadn't uncovered the fact that Clarice is a werewolf.  
  
"I think she is the thought to be dead daughter of Delilah Black. She can't be Sirius Black's daughter. He never had children," said Harry.  
  
"Alright. So she's his niece. Why are you so excited?" asked Ron.  
  
"Because if I'm right, then I do have a live relative in the magical world...Clarice."  
  
"And how exactly would that be Harry?" asked Fred.  
  
"Delilah Black was the half sister of both James Potter and Sirius Black. The question now would be, does she know that she is related to me," said Harry.  
  
"That would explain the excitement. But how can you be so sure, Harry?" asked George.  
  
"Simple. Professor Lupin had a picture of Delilah Black in his office. When I asked about her he told me she had a daughter who was raised in a Muggle orphanage because everyone thought she was dead," he explained. "But when I asked for the daughter's name, Professor Lupin told me that he cannot tell me that. I think it's because he knows its Clarice."  
  
"Fred. George. You're closer to her than we are. Why don't you two ask her about it tomorrow?" asked Ron.  
  
"We'll try," said Fred.  
  
"Good. Now, if you two don't mind we need to get some studying done before the exam in Potions tomorrow," said Hermione to Fred and George. She was relieved Harry didn't find out Clarice is a werewolf.  
  
The next day, Fred and George approached Clarice on the Delilah Black topic.  
  
"Hey Clarice. Can we talk?" asked George.  
  
"Sure. What's up guys?"  
  
"Well, our dear friend Harry Potter gave us some very interesting news last night. News that might deal with you," said Fred.  
  
"Yeah. He knows your secret," said George.  
  
Clarice panicked.  
  
"He knows I'm a werewolf!?! How!?!"  
  
"No, he knows you're his cousin," said Fred.  
  
"I'm his WHAT?"  
  
"Cousin," said George.  
  
"Why does he think that?"  
  
"He found out last night that Delilah Black is the half sister of Sirius Black and James Potter. If you are the daughter of Delilah Black then you are his cousin," said Fred.  
  
Clarice thought back to a conversation she had with Professor Lupin back in November. She remembered him telling her she was Delilah and Eric's only daughter and that he knew them pretty well. Things had just been too crazy for her to see him about the truth of her family.  
  
"I had no idea," she said.  
  
"What!?!" exclaimed the twins in unison.  
  
"I found out from Professor Lupin when he realized I was a werewolf, that my mother's name was Delilah. My father's name is Eric. I am Professor Dumbledore's granddaughter. But I swear to you, I didn't know Delilah was related to James Potter. Or Sirius Black to be honest with you. I really never knew whether I was using my proper surname. I didn't tell anyone because I didn't have enough details to go on to understand myself. I was supposed to see Professor Lupin so he could tell me about my parents, but when we stopped talking, I didn't care."  
  
Fred and George were amazed. She was Harry's cousin, had been around him for the last three years, and not even known that she was his only wizarding relative. They convinced her to tell Harry what she did know.  
  
An hour later, Clarice ran into Harry out on the grounds returning from his Care of Magical Creatures class with Hagrid. She grabbed him and walked him down by the lake before he went in for dinner.  
  
"Harry, there is something I need to tell you."  
  
"What's it about?"  
  
"Well, Fred and George came to see me earlier. About what you guys talked about last night."  
  
"Really? And?"  
  
"Based on what they told me you learned from Professor Lupin, yes, Harry, I am your cousin. I just didn't know until today. You see I had found out from Professor Lupin that my mum's name was Delilah and I knew my father's name was Eric. I just didn't know Delilah was related to James Potter. I am also related to Professor Dumbledore. He is my grandfather... on my dad's side. So I'm guessing my proper name would actually be Clarice Dumbledore."  
  
Harry was too shocked to speak. He actually had family in the magical world. He had a cousin who was not a Dursley. It was one of the happiest days of his life. 


	8. Lupin Confronts Clarice

Chapter Eight: Lupin Confronts Clarice  
  
Now that Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, and George knew the truth about Clarice the six of them became a lot closer to each other. The truth that they didn't know about was she was a werewolf. Fred, George and Hermione decided she can tell Harry and Ron that when she is ready to. Things seemed to be getting better between all of them. The only major problem there seemed to be was Clarice's physical well-being.  
  
Even though she usually went to bed earlier than the others, she always looked like she wasn't sleeping. She looked more tired than Professor Lupin and Hermione, who was taking way too many classes. Not only that, she seemed to be losing a lot of weight. Her robes hung extremely loosely on her body frame. It seemed that she wasn't eating much either. Sometimes Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred and George wondered if it was just the stress of the O.W.L.s coming up in a few months time. Everyone knew that Clarice was taking just as many classes as Hermione.  
  
Months went by and they were now close to the Easter holidays. The closer they got to the holidays, the more Clarice looked like she was sick and was gonna cry. Everyone was really worried about her now. Her robes, which fit her perfectly at the start of the school year, now looked the way Dudley's old clothes looked on Harry. She had lost that much weight.  
  
Two weeks before the Easter holidays, Fred, George and Hermione went and asked Professor Lupin if Clarice's weight change was because of her being a werewolf. He told them not the way she lost weight. It wouldn't be that sudden. Seeing how worried her friends were, he agreed to talk to Clarice after the next Defense Against the Dark Arts class.  
  
At the end of Professor Lupin's next class, he asked Clarice to stay behind. It was right before lunch so he reassured her that she would not be late for her next class.  
  
"Clarice, is there something that you need to talk about?"  
  
"Like what, Professor?"  
  
"Is there anything bothering you? Your friends are becoming very concerned in your drastic weight change."  
  
Clarice was getting nervous. She didn't sleep well anymore and doesn't eat much because of what Lucius Malfoy did to her. She couldn't say that to him, however, because Malfoy would kill him.  
  
"No, Professor. I- uh- I guess its just exam anxiety with the O.W.L.s so close."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes Professor Lupin."  
  
"Clarice, I was a good friend of your mother's. If there is ever anything I can do to help you, just tell me. I want to help."  
  
"Alright, Professor."  
  
"Now, if there is nothing else you wish to tell me, you may go."  
  
"Thank you Professor Lupin."  
  
Clarice left Professor Lupin's class feeling horrible that she lied to him. She just couldn't tell him the truth. It was too dangerous. She was walking down the corridor distracted by her thoughts when she walked into none other than Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Well, Black. Lookit what I have here. We've got to go home for the Easter holidays. Your social worker is coming to see you."  
  
"Go to hell, Malfoy. I've got to stay and study."  
  
"Father won't like to hear you're fighting. He'll just have to teach you a lesson. Then again, I could teach you now."  
  
Malfoy pushed her into an empty classroom and threw her on the floor. Just like his father, he raped her. He punched her in the stomach and forced himself inside of her. She was taller than him, but after what his father had done, she was scared to fight.  
  
When he was done, he got up and left her. She ran directly to her dormitory. She didn't want to be with anyone right now. As soon as she realized she was alone in the dormitory room she took out an old picture frame she had. She broke the glass and slit her wrist open. Not deep enough to kill her, just deep enough to really hurt. After awhile she became numb and didn't feel the pain, just the blood trickling down her arm. She cleaned up her arm and the broken glass and stayed in her room for the rest of the day, skiving off all of her classes.  
  
With only three days left until she left for the Easter holidays, Clarice was distancing herself from her friends. Everyone was noticing the change in her. She was very emotional lately, but she wouldn't go to Madam Pomfrey. In her last Defense Against the Dark Arts Class before the holidays started, she fell asleep. She had not slept in awhile. Professor Lupin, concerned about her, just let her sleep until class was over. However, when he went to wake her up he received quite an unpleasant surprise.  
  
"Clarice?"  
  
He shook her lightly. The reaction he got to that was the last he would expect. She began to shake and cry. Then she began to scream.  
  
"Don't touch me! Get away from me! I'm sorry! Just leave me alone!"  
  
After a minute of going on like that, Clarice realized where she was and who she was actually with.  
  
"Professor Lupin, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scream like that. Please forgive me."  
  
"Clarice," he began clearly very concerned about her, "why were you screaming like that? Has anyone hurt you? For doing something they don't like?"  
  
"No, Professor, it was just a nightmare. I'm sorry. I have to go."  
  
"Clarice, wait! Let's talk about this."  
  
"No, there's nothing to talk about. It was just a nightmare...that's all. I'm fine. Really, I am. I have Care of Magical Creatures now, I have to go."  
  
Before he could say anything else, she ran from the classroom. She ran down to her Care of Magical Creatures class and pulled Hagrid to the side. He saw she was really upset.  
  
"Hagrid, listen. May I please be excused from your class today? I'm a bit upset and would just like to return to my dormitory and lay down."  
  
"O'course. Get on wit yeh. I don' blame yeh. I'll see yeh after the hol'days."  
  
"Thanks, Hagrid."  
  
And with that she returned to her dormitory...again, skiving off the rest of her classes. When she reached the dormitory she slit her wrist open again. The pain and the blood seemed to be the only thing that was able to calm her lately.  
  
Later that night, she actually went down to the common room. Fred, George, Harry, Hermione, and Ron were down there playing Exploding Snap. When they began to talk about all the things the six of them would do together during the Easter holidays, she cut them off.  
  
"-I'm not going to be here. I need to return to my foster home. My social worker is coming to check up and I need to be there."  
  
"What? Why?" asked Fred.  
  
"Because she needs to see how I'm adjusting to my new home. I'm leaving the day after tomorrow."  
  
"We'll send you loads of owls. We promise," said Harry. They all agreed with Harry.  
  
All six of them stayed downstairs until everyone else had gone to bed. Then they went to bed as well. It was another sleepless night for Clarice. She didn't know what to do anymore.  
  
Since so many of the students were staying at the castle for the Easter holidays, Clarice was among a small number to return home. Fred, George, Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked her down to the carriages to see her off. Just as they got her into a carriage, none other than Draco Malfoy comes pushing by and gets in the carriage.  
  
"Let's go. I've got better things to do than sit around here with Potty, the Weasels and the Mudblood."  
  
Their carriage pulled away. Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at Fred and George questioningly.  
  
"Why would Malfoy come near Clarice?" asked Harry, confused.  
  
Fred sighed and then told them the truth.  
  
"Clarice lives with the Malfoys."  
  
No wonder she looked like she was gonna cry when she realized she had to go home for the holidays, thought Ron.  
  
"Privet Drive doesn't look so bad right now," said Harry. 


	9. Unexpected Loyalty

Chapter 9: Unexpected Loyalty  
  
Things went well during Ms. Falcon's visit of the manor. She approved of everything in the house. Of course, she didn't know what Lucius and Draco were really like with Clarice; otherwise she would have brought her back to the orphanage.  
  
After Ms. Falcon's visit, everything went right back to the way they had been during the Christmas holidays. Clarice would try to avoid the Malfoys and Lucius would rape her at night. The one week holiday felt like it would never end.  
  
By the third day of the holiday, Clarice started to venture around the Malfoy's neighborhood. While she was out one day, she came across a very big black dog. The dog looked like the Grim, but Clarice wasn't afraid. If in fact it was the Grim, she would welcome death.  
  
Everyday the dog would find Clarice, no matter where she went. When she realized the dog was really friendly and attached to her, she confided in the dog about life at the Malfoys. What harm could it do, right? It's only a dog. It can't talk to people.  
  
On her fifth day with the Malfoys she had already told the dog about life at the Malfoys. Oddly, the dog led her away from where the Malfoys were to a cavern. Clarice, not caring about getting back to the Malfoys manor, followed the dog into the cavern. She, of course did have her two wands. In the back of the cavern, Clarice fell asleep on the dog. However, when she woke, the dog was gone.  
  
"Good evening. Did you sleep well?" came the hoarse voice of the man who now stood in the cavern with her.  
  
Clarice was shocked.  
  
"You're...you're...Sirius Black. The escaped murderer from Azkaban."  
  
"Yes, I am Sirius Black, Clarice. Please, don't be alarmed. I won't harm you. I promise. You are armed...I am not. You are more dangerous to me than I am to you."  
  
Clarice was very scared. She knew the magical community felt that Black was extremely dangerous. Then it hit her. Something was off.  
  
"You're an Animagus aren't you? You were the dog that led me here into this cavern. You were the one I had confided in."  
  
"Yes, Clarice, I am. I am also your uncle. Please don't be afraid. I don't want to hurt you."  
  
"Oh my Goddess. I just got you killed! No! You need to run. To hide and never to show your face again. If you do, you will be killed. Please."  
  
"What are you talking about? I'm still alive."  
  
"Not for long. Malfoy promised if I ever told anyone what he did to me he would kill that person."  
  
"I'm not afraid of Lucius Malfoy."  
  
"Well, you wouldn't if you were You-Know-Who's right hand man, as you were."  
  
"I never worked for Voldemort."  
  
Clarice flinched. She had never heard anyone call You-Know-Who by his proper name. It scared her a bit.  
  
"Don't say his name. Then why were you in jail?"  
  
"For a murder I did not commit."  
  
"Murder? Just one? I thought including the Potters, the number was up to fifteen."  
  
"I did not murder the Muggles or Pettigrew or the Potters, though I might as well have killed James and Lily."  
  
"You told Voldemort where they were. You were their secret keeper."  
  
"No, I wasn't. I convinced James and Lily to use Peter at the last minute. I figured that Voldemort wouldn't think James would use such a weak wizard as Peter. Peter betrayed them. I convinced them to use him though, so it was as good as my fault."  
  
Sirius began to cry.  
  
"I believe you. But if you didn't kill Pettigrew and those Muggles than how did they all die?"  
  
"Well, for a long time I believed Pettigrew was dead. In fact, he's not. He's at Hogwarts. He, too, is an unregistered Animagus. He can turn into a rat. He blew up the street and cut his finger off to escape the Ministry of Magic. I didn't kill him. He's alive."  
  
Realization sunk into Clarice. Ron had a rat that slept in his dormitory, the same one Harry slept in, and that was missing a toe.  
  
"You don't mean Ron Weasley's rat Scabbers do you?"  
  
"Yes I do."  
  
"Oh my goodness, he can easily kill Harry!!! We've got to stop him, Sirius!"  
  
Now it was Sirius' turn to be shocked.  
  
"We? You want to help me?"  
  
"Well, for some reason I do really believe you about what happened twelve years ago. I also know that it is possible to believe someone is dead when they're not. Everyone thought I've been dead for almost fourteen years. I just found out that I have family in you and Harry and apparently Professor Dumbledore. I don't want to lose that just yet. I'll help you in any way I can."  
  
Sirius thought about it. Clarice sounded just like his little sister. He wasn't ready to let go of her either.  
  
"Bring me to Hogwarts as your dog."  
  
"Deal." 


	10. Rex the Guard Dog

Chapter Ten: Rex the Guard Dog  
  
It was nearly four in the morning on the day she was to return to Hogwarts when Clarice returned to the Malfoy's manor. The only one who was actually awake was Narcissa, Malfoy's wife. She was shocked when she saw Clarice return with the dog.  
  
"What is that thing with you, Clarice?"  
  
"The dog that found me and led me back here. I got lost. Please let me keep him. I'll take him back to the school with me and I'll take care of him. I would've died if he hadn't found me and helped me back here."  
  
"Fine. Just get to bed. Your train leaves at eleven."  
  
And with that, Clarice got away with keeping Sirius at the Malfoy's.  
  
A few hours later, Lucius Malfoy came into Clarice's bedroom. He had just leaned over to kiss her when he heard it. A deep low, growl was coming from underneath her covers. He lifted up her blanket and saw before him a very big black dog who was baring its teeth at him. Lucius let out of yell of surprise. It woke Clarice.  
  
"What's all the noise for?"  
  
"What is that thing in your bed? And why is it in my house?"  
  
"This is Rex. He saved my life last night by showing me how to get back here. Narcissa said I could keep him as long as I took care of him and he returned to Hogwarts with me."  
  
"Well, I don't want him here!"  
  
"Well, we can't all have what we want, now can we Lucius?"  
  
Lucius smacked Clarice in the face rather hard. Sirius went to jump on Lucius but Clarice stopped him just in time.  
  
"If that thing you call a dog bites anyone in my house it will be the last thing it does."  
  
With that Malfoy stormed off.  
  
"Are you looking to get kicked out already?" she asked Sirius.  
  
A little while later, Lucius and Narcissa were all heading back to Kings Cross Station to drop Draco, Clarice, Isis, and Sirius on Platform 9 ¾. Clarice couldn't believe it. She finally had someone to save her from Lucius. She was glad she had Sirius to confide in and protect her.  
  
Problems came, however, upon their return to Hogwarts. As soon as she got into the castle Professor Lupin dragged her and Sirius to her office.  
  
"Why are you bringing the man who is trying to kill your cousin into this castle?"  
  
"Professor, please. Just hear him out before you judge him. If for no other reason than for me. Please."  
  
"Only for you Clarice. Return to your true form Sirius. I will give you five minutes."  
  
Sirius changed back into a man and turned to face Lupin.  
  
"Thank you Remus. I must tell you, I did not kill Peter and those Muggles. Peter tricked us all. He cut off his finger and changed to a rat right after he blew up that Muggle street. I myself thought he had been dead all these years. I know now he is not."  
  
"And what about James and Lily and your godson for crying out loud Sirius!?! You killed James and Lily! You handed them over to the Dark Lord!"  
  
"I do not deny that. I as good as killed them, but I did not tell the Dark Lord they were in Godric's Hollow. Even if I had, he wouldn't have found them. I was not their secret keeper."  
  
"But even Dumbledore testified to your being their secret keeper. James picked you to be secret keeper."  
  
"Yes, but I convinced him to use Peter instead. I believed that the Dark Lord would not expect James to use such a weak wizard and still come after me. I didn't know that Peter was the spy. I was such a fool. I am sorry."  
  
Remus sat down, absolutely shocked. He then heard footsteps down the corridor and made Sirius change back. A moment later, Professor McGonagall knocked on Professor Lupin's office door.  
  
"Come in," said Professor Lupin.  
  
Professor McGonagall came into the office.  
  
"So it is true. You have brought an animal that looks like a Grim into the castle Clarice. I would've expected better of you. Follow me. We need to go to Professor Dumbledore's office."  
  
Professor McGonagall walked out and Clarice followed with Sirius bringing up the rear. They walked to Professor Dumbledore's office, where Professor McGonagall gave the password. They went upstairs to the office. Professor Dumbledore was waiting for them.  
  
"Miss Black, so we meet again for the first time since Halloween. We need to speak with you regarding your new animal."  
  
"Clarice, your dog just isn't allowed in Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall.  
  
"Oh, please let me keep him Professors. He has saved my life and I don't feel safe without him. I promise, I'll keep him in my dormitory and he will not harm any of the students or their animals. Please, give him a try. If he hurts anyone say in the first two weeks of Spring classes, I'll get rid of him. Please?" Clarice pleaded.  
  
"Your dog looks like a Grim child. Just the site of it will frighten your roommates."  
  
"Oh no, Alicia, Angelina, Katie, and Rhina already know about Rex. I sent them an owl. I knew it wouldn't be fair to just bring him into my dormitory without my roommates knowing in advance. They don't mind. Please? All I'm asking is two weeks and if he displays any inappropriate behaviour I'll get rid of him," Clarice begged.  
  
"Well, we shall give it two weeks time. If by the end of that period of time he has bitten nobody and has not harmed any animals, you may keep him in the castle Miss Black," said Professor Dumbledore. He then looked at Professor McGonagall.  
  
"Anything else Minerva?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, Professor Dumbledore. I would like to know why, in the period before the Easter holidays, you were missing a lot of your classes Black. That is not acceptable behavior for a Gryffindor prefect," said Professor McGonagall.  
  
"I wasn't feeling well a lot of the times. I kept shaking and felt sick a lot. I couldn't sleep at night. I'm sorry. I promise I will not do it again."  
  
"Very well, you have an appointment with me at two thirty on Wednesday afternoon," said Professor McGonagall.  
  
"What for? Am I in trouble?" asked Clarice.  
  
"No, Miss Black. You are not in trouble. It is just your career planning consultation. Nothing to worry about. I just talk to you about what the academic requirements will be for specific careers," said Professor McGonagall.  
  
"Alright, Professor. I'll be there," said Clarice.  
  
With that Professor McGonagall left the office. 


	11. Family Explanations

Chapter Eleven: Family Explanations  
  
"Please sit down Clarice. We need to talk."  
  
Clarice sat down in the chair next to Fawkes.  
  
"I think it is time we spoke about your family."  
  
"What about them?" Clarice was nervous to know.  
  
"Your father, my son, Eric was a Death Eater. He was Lord Voldemort's closest friend."  
  
Clarice was shocked. All this time she thought her father was some type of martyr and he was actually a murderer.  
  
"Why are you telling me this?"  
  
"You are old enough to know the truth and now that you know who you are, as people find out they were bound to tell you. I felt that you should find out from me."  
  
"So my father was a murderer! Should I be proud?"  
  
"That is not all I wish to tell you about him. Please, listen to what I have to tell you."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Your father was not always working for Voldemort. He was best friends with Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape. They did become Death Eaters together because as your father got older, he began to hate Muggles. You see, Clarice, his mother, your grandmother, my wife, was killed by Muggles when he was only a year older than you are now. She had used her magic in front of Muggles to save the life of a young Muggle child. In fear of witches, they killed her. After that, your father changed. He became an aide to Lord Voldemort. However, that was not the only time in his life he changed. Your father loved your mother with all his heart. He would die for her. When he found out she was pregnant, he left Voldemort. He walked away from the Dark Side for you, Clarice. We all knew he would be in danger of retaliation, so I finally convinced him to use the Fidelis Charm and go into hiding. So he took your mother and you and went into hiding. The problem was his secret keeper. He betrayed him after six months to Lord Voldemort. Your father's choice of a secret keeper was Lucius Malfoy. When Malfoy could not convince Eric to return to Voldemort's ranks, he betrayed him."  
  
Clarice was in shock. She didn't know what to say. Dumbledore decided to continue.  
  
"Before my wife's death, your father was a friendly person. He knew Dark magic, but he was friendly with all the students at the school. He was even, on occasion, nice to your uncles James and Sirius, though they were two years younger than he was. He did not turn to the Dark Side until his mother died. He did it because he felt anger towards Muggles for his loss. Voldemort gave him permission to retaliate freely."  
  
"So was my father evil or was he decent, Professor?"  
  
"Your father was quite the decent man, even when with Voldemort. He still followed his heart. He never harmed children or women who were pregnant or had children. Though he tried to hide it, your father had a very soft heart...especially for you and your mother. He loved the two of you more than his own life. He would and did give up everything he ever knew for you. He did not want you to grow up among the Death Eaters. He wanted you to have a better life than that."  
  
Clarice was now crying. She felt that she was responsible for her parents' deaths and because of that felt she deserved what Malfoy did to her.  
  
"So, its my fault my parents are dead. Isn't it, Professor?"  
  
"No, my dear child. Eric died for his love of you...not because of you."  
  
Clarice was now hysterical.  
  
"Professor, but what about the rest of my family? Why does everyone believe my uncle Sirius to be a murderer?"  
  
"My dear, he was. I am sorry to say. Your uncle showed great potential while he was at Hogwarts. However, he ultimately handed James and Lily Potter to them. He was their secret keeper."  
  
"But what if he had convinced James and Lily to use someone else as their secret keeper? Isn't that possible? At the last second, to convince them to someone You-Know-Who would not suspect without letting anyone know? This way, You-Know-Who would chase him but still not get James and Lily?"  
  
"I suppose anything might be possible. However, I myself gave testimony that he was their secret keeper."  
  
"Professor, no! You've got to help clear his name! He didn't do it!"  
  
As she said that, Sirius put his head in her lap.  
  
"Why are you so convinced that Sirius did not murder the Potters, all those Muggles or Peter Pettigrew?"  
  
"I just know he didn't do it okay!"  
  
"What do you know child?"  
  
"Peter Pettigrew was an illegal Animagus. He could turn into a rat. He betrayed James and Lily. Then he went and confronted Sirius to make it look like Sirius betrayed them, and blew up the Muggle street. He cut off one of his fingers and turned into a rat to escape."  
  
"How do you know this Clarice?"  
  
"I can't say."  
  
"I cannot help you if you do not tell me the truth."  
  
"That is the truth Professor. Pettigrew is at Hogwarts. I know he is. I just can't tell you where I got the information from."  
  
With that, Clarice got up and said good-night. It was time to go to her dormitory and relax. 


	12. Snape's Lesson in Loyalty

Chapter Twelve: Snape's Lesson in Loyalty  
  
Professor Snape was in his office when he heard all the commotion coming from the corridor outside his office. He went to his door to see who was involved. When he opened the door he found Potter, Black, Granger, Ron Weasley, Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle. Black and Malfoy were arguing and the others were just looking at each other threateningly. Just as Professor Snape opened his mouth to put an end to it, Black raised her wand.  
  
"Expelliarmus!"  
  
All seven students turned to see who had just disarmed Clarice. It was Snape. Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle's faces widened with smiles. They knew she was in trouble.  
  
"What is going on here?" Snape demanded.  
  
"Nothing Professor," said Harry.  
  
"Then why was Miss Black about to hex Mr. Malfoy?"  
  
"Well, Professor-" Hermione began, but Snape interrupted her.  
  
"Silence Miss Granger!"  
  
"But Professor, Malfoy-" Ron tried to say, but he stopped him too.  
  
"You would also do well to keep your mouth shut Weasley! Let's see there are four Gryffindors involved here so forty points will be taken from your house. Potter, Granger and Weasley, return to your dormitories immediately. Malfoy and Black, in my office. Crabbe and Goyle, you will bring these letters up to the owlery to be sent to their guardians. Wait here for a moment."  
  
Snape went into his office with Clarice and Malfoy following Malfoy just sat there smirking at her, looking all triumphant.  
  
"Miss Black, what is the name of your social worker at the orphanage?"  
  
"Ms. Falcon, Professor, but I'm not at the orphanage anymore. I was placed in a home."  
  
"Well what is your guardian's name, Miss Black?"  
  
Clarice didn't want to answer. She tried her best not to answer him. When she didn't, however, Malfoy did.  
  
"She lives with my family Professor Snape."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes, I do, Professor."  
  
"Fine."  
  
He wrote a letter to Mr. Malfoy and gave it to Crabbe and Goyle to bring to the owlery to send it.  
  
"I have requested Mr. Malfoy's presence at the school immediately. If these squabbles between the two of you doesn't stop soon, I am afraid you will be stripped of your prefect's badge, Miss Black. The two of you shall wait in here with me silently until Mr. Malfoy arrives."  
  
Lucius turned up an hour and a half later. He went straight down to Professor Snape's office. When he knocked on the door, he looked furious. He looked from Clarice to Draco and then to Professor Snape.  
  
"What is going on here, Professor Snape? I do not appreciate being pulled away from my work," said Lucius.  
  
"There seems to have been quite the disagreement between Malfoy and Black. Just as I came out of my office to break it up, Miss Black drew her wand and was getting ready to hex Draco," said Snape.  
  
"I see," said Lucius.  
  
"If these problems don't stop, Miss Black will lose her prefect's badge and there will be the possibility of expulsion," said Snape.  
  
"I understand. Clarice, I have told you about arguing with Draco. I have asked you to leave him alone. If I hear another word about you going after him, I will have to punish you for it when you return for the summer holidays," said Lucius.  
  
"Why don't you just kill me, the way you killed my father, Lucius? It would be easier to handle than your punishments." Clarice cried out.  
  
"What are you talking about child? Your father is not dead. Sirius Black is on the loose," said Lucius.  
  
"SIRIUS BLACK IS NOT MY FATHER! ERIC DUMBLEDORE WAS!" shouted Clarice.  
  
Lucius and Snape were both shocked. Snape had never heard her say anything about her family, with the exception of when he asked her back in November. Malfoy was shocked because he had never known that she was Eric's daughter.  
  
"I will deal with you when you return to the manor Clarice. In the meantime, focus more on your assignments than on my son," said Lucius.  
  
With that both Malfoys left the office. Snape asked Clarice to stay for a moment.  
  
"Miss Black, I have not heard you speak your father's name since you were just a child. How do you know Lucius killed him?"  
  
"He was their secret keeper, Professor. He betrayed them. They died because of it."  
  
"Clarice, what is the punishment that he gives, that you would take death over?"  
  
It was the first time she had heard Professor Snape call her by her first name while she was at Hogwarts. She was debating telling him. He was supposed to be her godfather, wasn't he? Maybe he would be able to save her from Malfoy.  
  
"You were obviously very close to my father and Lucius. You still seem like you are friends with Lucius, am I right?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then I am not sure if I should tell you. I mean it's really bad and I don't even know if you would believe me."  
  
"Clarice, I am your godfather. Your mother and father made me your godfather because they knew if anything happened to them, I would see to it that you were safe. I would have had you all these years, had it not been for everyone thinking you were dead."  
  
Clarice thought about it for a second. She decided she would tell him, but didn't know how. Before she could think it out she had done it.  
  
"He rapes me and threatened to kill anyone I told about it."  
  
Professor Snape was shocked. What should he do? His goddaughter just told him that one of his friends rapes her. If she was being honest, she was in trouble and needed him. If she was lying, she could ruin a friendship that preceded her birth.  
  
"Look into my eyes and tell me that again."  
  
She did. What he saw frightened him and made him angry. His friend was raping his goddaughter. She was also hurting herself to deal with the pain he was causing her. He had to make a decision of what he was going to do. 


	13. Dumbledore and Rex

Chapter 13: Dumbledore and Rex  
  
Professor Dumbledore was walking around the corridors late at night when he just happened to stumble upon Professor Lupin in his office. After hearing Clarice's story about Peter Pettigrew being an illegal Animagus, he decided the one person in the castle who could either verify or disprove her story would be Remus. Seeing that he was alone in his office so late seemed to be the perfect opportunity to talk to him about the situation. He knocked on his door and entered.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore, sir, is there anything you need?" asked Lupin.  
  
"Actually Remus, yes there is. I need to speak to you about your three closest friends from Hogwarts, James, Peter and Sirius," said Dumbledore.  
  
"What about them Professor?"  
  
"Well, Miss Black recently came to my office about keeping her dog. While there we wound up on the subject of one Sirius Black. Miss Black has made some accusations that would indeed clear your dear friend, but only you are capable of letting me know if they are true."  
  
"What accusations are those, Professor Dumbledore?"  
  
"She claims that Peter Pettigrew became an illegal Animagus while he was at school. Is she right?" asked Dumbledore.  
  
Lupin sighed. He had feared the day when he would have to tell Professor Dumbledore that he betrayed his trust and brought his best friends down with him. He hoped the day would never actually come.  
  
"Yes, he was," sighed Lupin. "He could become a rat. James and Sirius did as well. James could turn into a stag and Sirius could become a dog. They did it so they could stay with me during the full moon. James and Sirius became animals big enough to keep a werewolf in line and Peter became an animal small enough to slip under the branches of the Whomping Willow so he could press the knob. I am sorry."  
  
A slight panic arose in Dumbledore. Clarice's dog was bigger than the normal dog. Could it be Sirius Black?  
  
"Clarice has just brought a dog into the school. What if that is Sirius in his Animagus form? Is it? If it is, he is dangerous."  
  
"Professor Dumbledore, Clarice knows that her dog is Sirius. She is helping him to keep Ron Weasley, who according to the two of them owns Peter, safe from him. You should really talk to her about this. I only know enough to confirm that all three of them were illegal Animagi and that there is a very real possibility that Peter is alive and in the school."  
  
"Of course, Remus. I appreciate your being honest with me. I will leave you to your work now. Good night."  
  
"Professor, aren't you mad at me?"  
  
"No, Remus. Your friends were very dedicated to you and were willing to go to extraordinary lengths to be there when you needed them. I cannot be mad at such a strong bond."  
  
With that, Professor Dumbledore left the office.  
  
The following day Dumbledore sent an owl to Clarice during lunch. It asked her to please bring Rex and report to his office at three o'clock. As soon as lunch was over, she ran over to Professor Sprout to let her know that she needed to miss her Herbology lesson today because Dumbledore wanted to see her. Professor Sprout agreed and left. Clarice went to her Divination lesson until she was to go see Professor Dumbledore.  
  
Clarice was sitting in Divination looking into the Orb. Professor Trelawney was reviewing Crystal Gazing for the O.W.L.s. The exams were less than eight weeks away. After getting bored of pretending to see Fred's death coming she looked down at her watch and realized she had to leave for Professor Dumbledore's office. She got up and walked toward the trap door.  
  
"Miss Black, my class does not end for another half an hour. Where do you think you are going?" asked Professor Trelawney.  
  
"Being the Seer that you are, I am sure you saw my leaving class early to go to an appointment today," replied Clarice.  
  
The class began to laugh and Clarice left. She went directly to Gryffindor Tower to get Rex so they could go to Professor Dumbledore's office. He had asked her to bring him but now she was just trying to figure out why.  
  
They arrived at his office at exactly three o'clock and Professor Dumbledore was waiting in front of the stone gargoyle. He gave the password and brought them upstairs. When they got upstairs, Dumbledore sat in the chair behind his desk. Clarice sat down with Rex at her feet and looked at Dumbledore.  
  
"Clarice, is Rex the escaped prisoner, Sirius Black?" asked Dumbledore.  
  
"Why do you ask?"  
  
"Because Professor Lupin confirmed your story about Peter Pettigrew and also confirmed there were two other Animagi running around the school illegally. He even told me what animals they became," said Dumbledore.  
  
Clarice thought for a minute. What would Professor Dumbledore say if he found out that she was housing a convicted murderer? She had to risk it.  
  
"Yes, Professor. Rex is Sirius Black," said Clarice, "show yourself Sirius." 


	14. Eric's Last Stand

Chapter 14: Eric's Last Stand  
  
Dumbledore now knew the truth about Sirius. Clarice was shocked to find out that her grandfather actually believed her and Sirius. She was glad, but still shocked. She did not want to have to pick between Dumbledore, who was her only link to her father, and Sirius, who was her link to her mother and her protector from Malfoy.  
  
Things were getting stressful at school. The O.W.L.s were getting closer and so were normal end of year exams for the other students. However, late one night, there was screaming coming from the boys' dormitories in Gryffindor Tower. Clarice woke with a start and looked around her dormitory. Sirius was gone. Could it possibly be that Wormtail was going to go after Harry tonight? She ran out of her dormitory and straight to the boys' dormitory.  
  
As it turned out, Sirius had gone after Wormtail with a knife and in the process had woken up Ron. Ron thought Sirius was going to kill him. Clarice was angry. She did all this pleading to her grandfather that he was innocent and here it looks like he was going to kill her cousin's best friend?  
  
When everything died down and the castle had been pointlessly searched, everyone returned to their dormitories. As soon as Clarice heard the deep breathing that meant Katie, Angelina, Alicia, and Rhina were asleep Clarice got out of bed, grabbed Sirius by the back of the neck and Apparated. When they appeared in the Forbidden Forest both Sirius and Clarice were in shock. Clarice didn't know she could Apparate inside the castle grounds. It was said that you couldn't. Sirius didn't seem surprised by Apparating but instead by the fact of the way she grabbed him.  
  
"What in bloody hell were you thinking Sirius!?!" Clarice shouted at him.  
  
"I needed to stop Peter before he could hurt Harry. I couldn't sit around and do nothing, Clarice," responded Sirius.  
  
"Sirius, I love you, but I'm going to kill you myself if you don't behave. I know it took a lot for Grandfather to put aside what he thought he knew about you for all these years. I fought to keep you here. You have to behave. I can't believe you would be so irresponsible to-" Clarice cut herself off when she heard a noise.  
  
"What is it Clarice?" asked Sirius.  
  
"Be quiet," she hissed back.  
  
Then Sirius heard it as well. The swoosh of a cloak. The forest was becoming abnormally cold. A look of terror crept onto Sirius' face. Clarice understood what was going on. The Dementors were coming into the forest.  
  
"Change back into a dog Sirius. NOW!"  
  
"Clarice you need to get out of here. They're dangerous."  
  
"Sirius, you're in more danger. If they find you they're gonna give you the Dementor's Kiss. Transform back into a dog and run before they find you. I'll distract them and I'll meet you back in the common room. You obviously know the password. Just go. As soon as I think you're far enough away, I'll Apparate. I promise."  
  
Sirius walked over to his niece and gave her a kiss on the forehead. It hit him that he was wrong for going behind her after Peter and how brave she was to stand up to him. Then fear grabbed hold of him when he realized she was risking herself for him.  
  
"Clarice-" he started.  
  
"Go now Sirius. Time is running out."  
  
With that Sirius changed back into a dog and left. A few moments later, Clarice began to hear her parents' last moments of life.  
  
"Tom, just let them go. Please. If you're gonna kill someone for betraying you, kill me. Just leave Delilah and Clarice alone. They have nothing to do with you."  
  
"Eric you shouldn't have betrayed me. You showed such promise to me. You were such a very powerful wizard. Your downfall is coming in the appearance of a child. I can take that problem away so you can return to my service. I will take you back into my service."  
  
Delilah turned to Lord Voldemort.  
  
"No, Tom. Eric made up his mind. He will not work for you any longer."  
  
"Shut up you foolish girl. If Eric does not return to my service, Black, you and your child will die for his foolishness."  
  
Delilah turned to her husband.  
  
"Eric, no. You can't go back to him. Remember? You said it yourself. You don't want Clarice to grow up in his service. You want to give her the opportunity to be whatever she wants. To make her own decisions about the Dark Side. Please, don't do it, Eric. All we have been through for the last year will have been for nothing if you do this. You love your daughter. Your love for her is stronger than the hate you feel towards Muggles for what they did to you mother."  
  
"SILENCE!!!"  
  
"I cannot return to you Tom. I have to do what is best for my daughter. If I returned to you, I would be the type of father that you hated."  
  
Lord Voldemort turned to Eric.  
  
"You are a fool Eric. I can give your daughter everything. She would be part of my inner circle. I would teach her the secrets of eternal life. But if that is your final decision Eric-"  
  
"It is."  
  
"Then I have no choice." Voldemort turned to Delilah. "AVADA KEDVRA!"  
  
Delilah screamed and then her lifeless body hit the floor.  
  
"Are you sure you won't return to me Eric?"  
  
Eric had tears flowing down his face. Delilah, sweet Delilah, was dead because of his decisions. Clarice was crying. Eric could hear her from her playpen.  
  
"You murdered my wife Tom and now you want me to join you again? NO! I will never work for you again."  
  
Tom raised his wand to Eric. "AVADA KEDVRA!"  
  
Eric screamed and his unmarked, dead body hit the floor. Voldemort walked into Eric and Delilah's room where Clarice was screaming on her parents' bed. She had gotten out of her playpen again. Voldemort walked close to the young child.  
  
"DADDY! MUM!" she cried.  
  
Voldemort raised his wand at the child. "AVADA KEDVRA!"  
  
To his astonishment nothing happened to this child. She looked at him and slapped him on his wand arm. She kept crying. Voldemort heard commotion in the living room where Eric and Delilah's dead bodies were. He Disapparated. He would get the Dumbledore child soon enough.  
  
Clarice woke up in the hospital wing with her Grandfather and Godfather standing over her. Sirius was, in dog form, at the foot of her hospital bed. They all looked like she had died. She sat up in the bed and all three of them looked at her.  
  
"Clarice are you alright?" asked Professor Dumbledore.  
  
"What were you doing in the Forbidden Forest, Clarice?" asked Professor Snape.  
  
"I don't know why I was there. I feel kinda weak and sick, Grandfather, but I'm sure I'll be fine. What happened to me? I felt the Dementors coming into the forest. I thought I could hold them off for a few moments, then I heard my Mum and Dad. With You-Know-Who. I heard what happened. He killed them because Dad wouldn't go back to him because of me."  
  
Clarice began to weep. She was the downfall of her parents. But at least her father had denounced Lord Voldemort. He wasn't a Death Eater to the end. Dumbledore and Snape came closer to Clarice and each put a comforting hand on her shoulder. Clarice wanted to pull away from them, but at the same time, it made her feel a little better to know that the three adults she should be able to count on the most were here for her right now. As if on cue, Sirius put his head in her lap. Clarice momentarily saw anger flash in Professor Dumbledore's eyes.  
  
"It's not Rex' fault Grandfather. I took care of our problem with him. He won't do it again or I'll make sure he's sterile."  
  
At that Sirius whimpered and both Snape and Professor Dumbledore cracked smiles across their faces. 


	15. Black Vs Potter

Chapter Fifteen: Black vs. Potter  
  
A few days after Ron was scared by Sirius and Clarice dealt with the Dementors, she was released from the hospital wing. Fred and George were the ones to meet her outside the common room to warn her.  
  
"Clarice, there's a problem and it involves Harry," said George.  
  
"What's going on guys?" asked Clarice.  
  
"Harry found out that Sirius Black is his godfather and that he is the reason that he has no parents. He is fuming. Add on top of that Ron's being attacked by Black a few days ago. Harry is angrier than we've ever seen him," said Fred.  
  
"Oh shit. Black is innocent guys. He didn't turn Harry's parents over to You-Know-Who," she responded.  
  
"How do you know Clarice? Maybe Black lost his mind," said George.  
  
"I just do. Let's go deal with Harry," said Clarice.  
  
Fred gave Clarice a searching look to try and find out what she was hiding. She must've noticed it.  
  
"Don't worry Fred. When I'm ready to reveal this secret I will tell you guys. I promise. Right now, I need to deal with my cousin."  
  
Fred let his curiosity go and followed Clarice and George into the common room. Most people were down in the library studying for exams so the common room only had Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny sitting around when Fred, George and Clarice came inside. As soon as Harry saw Clarice he let his anger out on her.  
  
"So, you're dear old uncle is the reason that I'm an orphan! How could you not tell me that Clarice! Your uncle, the man MY father trusted with not only his life but my life and my Mum's life, betrayed him to prove himself to Voldemort!"  
  
Clarice flinched at the mention of Voldemort's name.  
  
"Harry, please listen to me. Sirius didn't do it. He was set up. Please believe me. I know it's hard for you because you don't know what happened, but I do know. Please don't be mad at me Harry. I didn't know how to tell you the truth about Sirius."  
  
"BELIEVE YOU?! BELIEVE YOU!?! HOW THE HELL AM I TO BELIEVE YOU WHEN YOU HID THIS FROM ME? WE'RE SUPPOSED TO BE FAMILY! FAMILY DOESN'T HIDE THINGS LIKE THIS!"  
  
"Harry, please don't shout at me, please. You don't understand the situation right now. There are still things that I can't tell you that would change your mind about Sirius. Please. Don't blame Sirius for this. You-Know-Who is the one who tore apart many families. He tore mine apart too. My parents died at his hand as well. Please. Don't be mad at me."  
  
"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! YOU WANT ME TO JUST IGNORE THE FACT THAT YOUR UNCLE WAS RESPONSIBLE FOR MY MUM AND DAD DYING. I HEAR THEM EVERY TIME THE DEMENTORS COME NEAR ME."  
  
"SO DO I HARRY. THAT'S WHY I'VE BEEN IN THE HOSPITAL WING. DEMENTORS GOT TOO CLOSE AND I RELIVED MY PARENTS' DEATHS! I KNOW HOW YOU FEEL. MY PARENTS WERE ALSO BETRAYED BY SOMEONE THEY TRUSTED!"  
  
"YES, BUT IT WAS NOT MY UNCLE WHO WAS RESPONSIBLE FOR YOUR PARENTS' DEATHS, WAS IT?"  
  
"Harry, I'm sorry I shouted at you. I didn't mean to. No, it was not a relative of mine or yours that led to the untimely deaths of my parents. But Sirius is innocent. I can't explain how I know that, but I do. Please, have faith in me. I would not lead you into dangerous grounds intentionally."  
  
"HE GAVE MY MUM AND DAD TO VOLDEMORT!!!!! NOW, WHILE HE'S TRYING TO KILL ME YOU WANT ME TO BELIEVE HE'S INNOCENT!!! HE ALMOST KILLED RON!"  
  
""Harry, listen to me. There are just some things that you just can't understand. Not yet anyway. I promise you'll understand the truth when the time has come."  
  
Harry did not want to hear anymore. He stormed out of the common room. Ron and Hermione gave Clarice a sympathetic look and followed him out. Just when they had left, Percy walked into the common room. Apparently, the Fat Lady had alerted him to the problems in Gryffindor Tower.  
  
"Clarice, what was the meaning of all that racket? Students are supposed to be studying, not disturbing the school. I am surprised. I would think you would be taking your O.W.L.s more seriously. If it happens again I will let Professor McGonagall know."  
  
"Fine Percy. Are you done? Only, I've got to get my Potions books so as to get studying for the exams."  
  
"Yes, I am done Clarice. Don't do it again."  
  
With that Percy walked out of the common room. Clarice assumed he would be returning to the library to study for his N.E.W.T.s. As the portrait hole closed behind Percy, Fred and George looked questioningly at Clarice. It was apparent they wanted to know how they knew that Black was innocent.  
  
"I can't tell you guys right now. When the time is right, and my hands aren't tied, I'll tell you all you need to know. Right now I can't. I want to, but I was told by two of the teachers to keep my mouth shut. I'm sorry. Look, I need to go to my room and get some of my school things. I'll see you two at dinner."  
  
"But Clarice we were supposed to-" George started, but Fred stopped him.  
  
Clarice went to her dorm room and started to cry again. Once again, as she had been making a habit lately she stopped only after she slit her wrist. Deep down, she knew she needed to stop. The slits were getting deeper and more difficult to heal with magic she knew. She slipped into a fitful sleep.  
  
Meanwhile down in the common room, George rounded on Fred.  
  
"Why did you stop me? We're supposed to be planning our big end of term prank. She's in on it every year! What is it with you?"  
  
"Can't you see how upset arguing with Harry made her? She needed to be alone, George. We can plan the prank later on, after dinner. I just hope she's okay."  
  
"Fine."  
  
The truth of the matter was that Fred was worried about Clarice. He didn't know how she would feel having George hounding her about planning the end of term prank so he just wanted to give her time to relax. Besides, he had feelings for Clarice that he had never mentioned to anyone. 


	16. Snape's Loyalty

A/N- Thanx to Sissy-6 for the nice review. I write when I need to vent. I was really upset to have written like the first thirteen chapters in a week. Since I have returned to school I have had less time to write, however, I am glad you like my story. Thank you for such nice reviews. I appreciate that you like my story so much. I will finish the story soon.  
  
Skye  
  
Chapter Sixteen: Snape's Loyalty  
  
Clarice was now walking around with glass in the pockets of her robes because of all the stress she was under. Two days after her argument with Harry she was walking in the dungeons heading to Professor Snape's office. He had asked to see her because he wanted to check up on her. However, on the way to the office, she ran into Draco Malfoy.  
  
Malfoy used the chance meeting between the two of them to remind Clarice of what was to come her way when term ended. This deeply disturbed Clarice but she refused to let Malfoy see this. When Malfoy left, Clarice started crying and slit her wrists. This time she cut deeper than she had ever before. She couldn't stop the blood from pouring out of her wrist. She cried out in pain and everything went black.  
  
Meanwhile, down the corridor in Professor Snape's office, he heard the scream. He ran from his office and into the corridor to see what had happened. He heard the telltale signs of people coming down to the dungeons to see what the screaming was about, but it was too dark to see what had happened. Snape began to walk down the corridor in the direction of where the scream came from. When he got down the corridor, he saw what looked like a student on the dungeon floor. As he got closer he realized it was Clarice. Then he noticed the glass and the blood and realized what had happened.  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, and George were the first to arrive in the dungeons. Snape had already conjured a stretcher and put Clarice on it. He turned to the other five.  
  
"Split up, find Professor Dumbledore and tell him to get to the hospital wing. Miss Granger, send an owl to her social worker Ms. Falcon. Tell her she needs to come to the school to see Ms. Black. MOVE! NOW!"  
  
With that Snape ran past them to bring Clarice to the hospital wing. He didn't know how much time he had before Clarice bled to death. When he left with her, Harry noticed the blood and the glass on the corridor floor.  
  
"Did Clarice hurt herself?"  
  
"I don't know. We don't have much time if she did. She can die. We need to do what Snape said," said Hermione.  
  
"Let's go. We've got to find Dumbledore. We should find Professor Lupin as well, Clarice is close to him," said Fred.  
  
They split up. Hermione went straight to the owlery and used Hedwig to send the letter to Ms. Falcon. She then ran into Professor McGonagall and explained what had happened. They went to the hospital wing. Fred and George went straight to Professor Lupin, who they found in his classroom teaching one of the first year classes that was a mix of Ravenclaw and Hufflepuffs. They ran straight to his desk, not even having bothered to knock on the door.  
  
"Professor," started Fred who was now starting to have difficulty hiding his tears, "you have to report to the hospital wing immediately. Professor Snape just brought Clarice up there. She's hurt. She's bleeding. There's blood on the floor in the dungeon corridor where we found her. She is close to you. You have to go."  
  
"What am I to do with this class of first years?"  
  
"Send them to the library."  
  
"All right. Hold on a moment."  
  
Professor Lupin turned and looked at his students.  
  
"Class, due to an incident that I have to tend to, I want all of you to report to the library to continue reading on giants. Class dismissed."  
  
He looked back at the twins.  
  
"Let's go."  
  
Harry and Ron found Professor Dumbledore very quickly, because they ran straight to Gryffindor Tower to get the Marauder's Map. He was over in Professor Flitwick's office on the other side of the seventh floor. They ran to the office and burst in. Professor Flitwick was startled and Professor Dumbledore seemed alarmed.  
  
"What is the meaning of all of this Harry? What is wrong?"  
  
"Professor Dumbledore, sir, Clarice was just brought to the hospital wing by Professor Snape. She was bleeding. He told Fred, George, Ron and I to find you and Hermione to send a letter to her social worker. Fred and George went to find Professor Lupin and we came to get you. She's hurt. There's blood in the corridor where she was found. Hermione said she can die. You've got to go to her."  
  
Harry said all this and started to cry. Just a few days ago he was screaming at her and blaming her for the way his life was and now she could die. He'd never forgive himself if she did. Professor Dumbledore got up and looked at Harry and Ron.  
  
"Let's go."  
  
With that, they began to run to the hospital wing. They reached the hospital wing and were kept with the other seven people who were waiting to see what was going on with Clarice. Madam Pomfrey would not tell anyone and would not let anyone see her until she finished taking care of her. It seemed to take forever. Ms. Falcon had already arrived at the school before Madam Pomfrey came out from behind the curtain.  
  
"You may look in on Clarice, but she has yet to regain consciousness. She will be fine. We need to find out what made her do this," said Madam Pomfrey.  
  
"I agree. Clarice has always been a fairly happy girl, even though she is an orphan. I would like to know why this school has pushed her to suicide," stated Ms. Falcon.  
  
"I assure you Ms. Falcon, that Hogwarts would never push a student to killing themselves. Especially not Clarice. I don't know if she has or has not told you, but we now know more about her past and discovered that she has family who is alive. I am her grandfather on her father's side. Severus is her godfather. Harry over here is her cousin. We love Clarice very much and would never do anything to make her want to hurt herself. We want to protect her."  
  
Ron, Hermione, Fred and George only left Clarice's side during classes for the two days. Harry stayed with her at all times, as did Professor Snape. Potions classes were cancelled because he refused to leave her in her time of need.  
  
The day after Clarice was brought to the hospital wing, Fred and George overheard an argument between Ms. Falcon and Professor Snape.  
  
"Ms. Falcon, please. Her mother and father named me guardian of Miss Black should anything happen to them. Had I known she was alive for all these years, I would have already had her in my care. I want to see to it that my goddaughter is taken care of. Let me have custody of her."  
  
"I'm sorry Professor, the answer is no. She has already been placed with a foster family and they are wonderful with her. I have no reason to remove her from their custody."  
  
"They hurt her. They are what pushed her to this. The Malfoys can be dangerous."  
  
At that moment, Ms. Falcon saw Fred and George.  
  
"We'll discuss this when Clarice is awake to talk."  
  
She walked away and Snape saw the twins. He entered the hospital wing without another word.  
  
On the morning of the third day Clarice woke up. When she did, Professors Dumbledore, Snape, Lupin and McGonagall were there with her as were Ms. Falcon, Fred, George, and Harry. She looked around the hospital room and in the corner was Lucius Malfoy. Ms. Falcon had to notify him as to what had happened with Clarice.  
  
Nobody had immediately realized that she had woken up. Her eyes were a burning a bit because of the light but that was okay.  
  
"What's everyone doing here?" she asked.  
  
At that moment everyone turned around and seemed relieved. Madam Pomfrey rushed over to check her and put the goblet she would have Clarice drink on the bedside table until after she checked her. She lifted up the sleeve of the pajamas she was wearing and saw that the cuts on her arm were gone, but there were still very light scars on her arm where the cuts were.  
  
Madam Pomfrey handed Clarice the goblet. Ms. Falcon came forward to ask her questions.  
  
"Clarice, what made you do this?"  
  
Clarice didn't want to tell the truth, especially not with Lucius Malfoy in the room, but she did anyway.  
  
"I didn't want to go back to the Malfoys' manor again. I hate it there."  
  
Clarice was shocked to hear herself saying it.  
  
"Why do you hate it?"  
  
"He rapes me."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"He said he would kill anyone I told about it."  
  
"How long has he been doing this?"  
  
"Since the Christmas holidays."  
  
"Why did you cut yourself?"  
  
"Draco has raped me as well, here in school, and then reminded me that his father would do it again over the summer holiday."  
  
At that point, Lucius Malfoy stood up with his wand at the ready. Before anyone realized what had happened, he was on the floor stiff as a board. Snape was putting away his wand.  
  
"What just happened?" asked Ms. Falcon, who didn't understand, as she was a Muggle.  
  
"Professor Snape just hexed Mr. Malfoy," said Clarice.  
  
Professor Snape came forward.  
  
"Ms. Falcon, you have now heard the first hand account of what is going on with Clarice. I expect that you will be removing her from Mr. Malfoy's custody and placing her hopefully with me."  
  
"Well, Clarice, would you like to stay with your godfather?"  
  
"It's better than Lucius."  
  
"Alright then, Professor Snape, I will give Clarice to you. If anything like this happens again I will remove her from your custody and from this school."  
  
"Of course Ms. Falcon. I understand."  
  
"Professor Dumbledore, I assume you will take care of the Malfoys?"  
  
"Yes I will Ms. Falcon. Don't worry."  
  
With that reassurance, Ms. Falcon left Hogwarts. 


	17. Heart to Heart

Chapter Seventeen: Heart to Heart  
  
After Clarice's admission of rape from both Draco and Lucius, Lucius was tried and sent to Azkaban. Draco was expelled from Hogwarts and charges were pending. It was unclear whether he would go to the wizard prison with his dear old father or would stay with his mother. Clarice left the hospital wing a week later. When she did, she was sent directly to Professor McGonagall's office. Professor McGonagall wanted to talk to her about what had happened to her.  
  
"Miss Black, why did you not come forward with the information about Draco and Lucius Malfoy? The staff here at Hogwarts would have seen to it that the situation was rectified before you resorted to the method that you did."  
  
"But I did tell someone. I just wouldn't let him do anything. I didn't want to tell anyone. I still don't know how I came out and said it in the hospital wing. I didn't think anyone believe me. How do you explain that you get raped by your foster family and that you are helpless, especially when everyone looks at you and admires your strength?"  
  
"We would have taken your word for it Miss Black. Then there are other ways of proving whether or not you were indeed telling the truth. Magical methods, of course, but methods that would prove your honesty."  
  
"I was scared. I guess I took Lucius' threat of killing anyone who knew seriously and I couldn't bare to think that I would be responsible for anyone else dying at Lucius' hands."  
  
"What do you mean, Clarice?"  
  
"My father died because he loved me so much that he refused to give in to Lucius, so Lucius told You-Know-Who where we were and they were killed. If I would have told someone and then Lucius killed that person, I never would have forgiven myself."  
  
"It's not your fault that your parents died Clarice."  
  
"Professor, I'm a bit tired and still need to go see Professor Snape. May I go?"  
  
"Of course, you have been excused from all your classes until next week."  
  
"I might go to class to try to distract myself if that's okay."  
  
"If you feel up to it. Just don't overwhelm yourself Miss Black."  
  
"I won't Professor. Good-night, Professor McGonagall."  
  
"Good-night Miss Black."  
  
Clarice left Professor McGonagall's office and Fred was waiting for her right outside the office door.  
  
"Are you alright, Clarice?"  
  
"I will be."  
  
"You were scared I'd die if you told me the truth, huh? That's why you didn't tell me what the Malfoys did to you?"  
  
"That's part of it. I was ashamed. I am fully capable of defending myself, and have done it quite a few times to Draco, yet I froze and let the two of them hurt me. I should have fought back. Maybe if I did, I wouldn't have slit my wrists so often. I'm sorry if I'm a disappointment to you Fred. I know you always liked my strength and humor and I don't have much of either left anymore."  
  
"I'm not disappointed in you. Bad things happen. You have to move on with life, no matter how long it takes. I'm not saying that you should get over it in a day or even a year, but dying isn't going to resolve the problem. You would probably just end up a ghost haunting the dungeon corridor where you died if you had died. I don't want that for you. I want you to recover and try to be happy. I think that with time and the right people, you can be the Clarice we have all come to know and love. You need to make the decision as to whether you want to try for that."  
  
Clarice had tears silently coming down her face.  
  
"When did you get so smart, Fred Weasley?" she asked.  
  
"When you started having a hard time."  
  
"Thank you for understanding me, Fred."  
  
"I love you Clarice. I will always be here for you, no matter how much you try to push me away. I may get scared, but my love will keep me here for you. I love you more than anything else. I love you the way my dad loves my mum and it tears me apart to see you in so much pain. I want to kiss away your tears and hold you when you are scared. I want to make the hurt go away."  
  
Clarice was shocked. Truth be told, she had had a crush on Fred since third year when he took the fall for her prank on Professor Snape that landed Fred in detention with Snape for a month. She never thought he would have feelings like that for her too.  
  
"I never knew you shared my feelings Fred."  
  
"Shared?"  
  
"I myself have had feelings for you for two years. I just never thought you would feel the same for me as I did for you."  
  
"I do, Clarice."  
  
Clarice started crying even harder.  
  
"I didn't mean to upset you, Clarice. I'm sorry."  
  
"Fred, just hold me. Please."  
  
Fred walked up to Clarice and held her in his arms. For the first time in a long time, Clarice felt safe in the arms of someone who was not related to her. It put a smile on her face. Maybe life could get better. She knew at this moment that Fred Weasley was the love of her life. Who else would be so kind and tender to someone when they were falling apart completely?  
  
"I love you Fred."  
  
"I love you too, Clarice."  
  
"Kiss me, Fred."  
  
"Are you sure it won't upset you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Fred turned Clarice to face him and looked into her eyes. He could see how much she loved him and it made him happier than he had been since she had began changing. He leaned over and kissed her gently on the lips. He felt Clarice melt into his embrace and kissed her longer, relishing the fact that Clarice picked him.  
  
When the two stopped kissing, Clarice looked at him and for the first time in months, she truly smiled.  
  
"I really do love you, Fred Weasley," she began, but then paused.  
  
"What's wrong, Clarice?"  
  
"I am supposed to go to Professor Snape's office. He wants to make sure that I am still okay."  
  
"I'll walk you to Snape's office. Come on."  
  
The two began walking to Professor Snape's dungeon office. Halfway there, Fred took Clarice's hand in his. She flinched at first, but looked into his eyes then let him hold her hand. She felt happier than she had in a long time. Not even Peeves was able to spoil this when he tried to throw ink bottles at them...Clarice just repelled them and sent them back at him. When they got to Professor Snape's office Fred kissed Clarice gently and told her he would wait in the corridor for her to escort her back to Gryffindor Tower. Her stomach was doing somersaults. 


	18. Snape's Revelation

Chapter Eighteen: Snape's Revelation  
  
Fred kissed her again before he was to walk away and Professor Snape opened his office door before the two had part. He was livid.  
  
"Detention, Mr. Weasley. And if I ever so much as catch you trying to do that to Miss Black again, it will be much worse."  
  
"I'll wait for you Clarice."  
  
With that, Fred leaned against the wall across the hall from Snape's office while Snape and Clarice walked inside. Snape slammed the door behind them.  
  
"Why would you let the Weasley boy hurt you the way Malfoy did, Clarice?"  
  
"Fred wasn't hurting me Professor. I love him."  
  
"You are too young to understand love."  
  
"No, I'm not. I know that the thought of anyone touching me since the Malfoys has sent me into the shakes. I know that I have wanted to die to escape the pain and shame that I now live with. However, I know that when Fred holds me I feel safe, like I can make it thru this and have things as close to normal as I can ever get them. When Fred kisses me, my stomach flips. I feel like nothing else in the world matters. Please, Professor, don't threaten him and make him do detention with you. He loves me too."  
  
"Clarice, when are you going to refer to me by my proper name?"  
  
"When you learn to understand that I am not the baby that you remember."  
  
Snape flinched. He had not expected her to say anything of the sort. Maybe she was right. Maybe he was acting like this with Fred Weasley because he wanted her to be the baby that he would tell stories to so as to get her to go to sleep. So much time had passed and now she was nearly an of-age witch. He missed so much of her life. Could it be that the baby he once cradled now was in love with a young man?  
  
"I'm sorry, Clarice. I will do my best. I don't want to fight with you."  
  
"That's alright Severus. You just need to realize that I am not a loner. I know that you may not like the Weasleys but they are my best friends in the magical world and have been for five years. I am not going to shun them just because you are my godfather. Especially since I am in love with one of them."  
  
"I will learn to accept that. You are nearly of-age. You are old enough to make decisions on who you see fit to keep in your life. Now this is not why you are here. I want to know, how you are feeling."  
  
"Actually, right now, I feel better than I did a few days ago. As a matter of fact," she pulled the shards of glass she had in her pocket out, "get rid of these for me. I'm gonna try to talk to people instead. I don't want to die. Fred and you and Dumbledore, you guys have all given me reason to try to stick around for awhile longer. I just wish I knew what made me finally admit to what had actually happened."  
  
"Veritaserum."  
  
"The truth potion?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What about it?"  
  
"I slipped it into the goblet that Madam Pomfrey made you drink when you awoke."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I knew you needed to be taken away from the Malfoys and would not tell the truth because you were scared. I tried to convince Ms. Falcon to put you in my care, but she would not do so without reason. She needed to know the truth for your safety."  
  
Clarice did not know how to feel about this. Snape had forced her to say things that she didn't want to say. However, since he did, she didn't have to live with the Malfoys and she doesn't feel so depressed anymore. She even found the strength to tell Fred how she felt about him. Maybe it was for the best that Snape had made her tell the truth.  
  
"I'm not mad. More good than bad has come from your making me be honest. Just never again. Unless I'm gonna die, don't make me drink that. Next time I'll get mad at you. Deal?"  
  
"Deal."  
  
"Severus, why are you so against people being in love?" I mean just the thought that I might love Fred sends you into a right state...one that makes me believe you don't believe in love."  
  
"I was in love once, Clarice."  
  
"What happened to her?"  
  
"She wanted to follow a different path in life. She did not believe that my path was the best for her and she is no longer with me."  
  
"Who was she?"  
  
"Her name was Cecelia. She was a very beautiful woman. I loved her with all my heart. She was the best thing to happen to me."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"When she found out that I worked for the Dark Lord, she decided she could not have anything to do with me. Because of that, she was killed by some of the other Death Eaters. I did not know what was going to happen until I came home to find her dead in my bed."  
  
"I'm sorry, Severus. I had no idea that the Death Eaters would do something against you. I knew you were one of them."  
  
"I was, but no longer."  
  
"I understand your loss. When the Dementors came near me, I relieved Mum and Dad's final moments of life."  
  
"I'm sorry, Clarice."  
  
"It's not your fault."  
  
"Why don't you return to your dormitory? I'm sure Mr. Weasley is still waiting for you."  
  
"Yes he is."  
  
"Let him know that he does not have to do detention, however, if he hurts you, he will face worse."  
  
"Don't threaten him. I might get mad and hex you."  
  
"I have a quicker wand."  
  
"We'll see. Good-night, Severus."  
  
"Good-night, Clarice."  
  
Clarice walked out of the office and right into Fred's arms. Snape was actually going to leave them be. That made the day even better. She could be with the person she loved without her godfather being angry. She just let him hold her for a few moments before heading to Gryffindor Tower. 


	19. Harry's Protection

Chapter Nineteen: Harry's Protection  
  
Clarice and Fred walked up to Gryffindor Tower. It was after hours, but as the staff knew she just got out of the hospital wing, nobody criticized her or Fred. They just let them go. Not even Percy, who was a prude about the rules complained when he saw them approach the portrait hole at nearly ten o'clock that night.  
  
When Clarice and Fred walked into the common room it was nearly empty. The only ones there were the usual...George, Ginny, Harry, Hermione, and Ron were all waiting up to see Clarice. Clarice wasn't expecting it. George and Harry had apparently stolen away to Hogsmeade to get butterbeer and Honeydukes candy. They wanted to celebrate the end of the Malfoy torture.  
  
At the end of the night, the only two left downstairs were Harry and Clarice. The cousins. Clarice was sitting next to the fire, tired out from the celebration. Harry, on the other hand, looked like he had something to say and did not want to.  
  
"What's on your mind, Harry?"  
  
"I nearly lost you after I blamed you for the rotten life I had."  
  
"I'm fine. Really. I feel much better now that the truth is out and I don't have to hide my problems."  
  
"But you could've died."  
  
"But I didn't."  
  
"I would've had nobody left in this world but the Dursleys and a murderer."  
  
Clarice flinched. She knew that Sirius must be worried sick about her by now. Not to mention the fact that she couldn't convince Harry that he wasn't a killer.  
  
"I'm not gonna leave you, Harry."  
  
"I know you're not. I'm going to look out for you from now on."  
  
"That's sweet, but I can handle it."  
  
"I want to. To prove I do care about you more than I care about a grudge. I am so sorry that I blamed you for my life Clarice. Can you forgive me?"  
  
"Harry, I was never mad at you for the way you felt...just for your shouting. I can't believe you would yell at me. I've always tried not to yell at you...and I've had plenty to yell at you about. You break rules all the time and I'm a prefect and should be trying to stop you, but I don't. I understand that people need to express themselves and I have given you, Ron and Hermione almost full reign."  
  
"I know you have. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have blamed you. It was just so easy to blame you, what with the way you insist on using Black as a surname."  
  
"I've always used Black as a surname. I never knew until Halloween that my proper surname was Dumbledore."  
  
"I know Clarice. I'm sorry. Just accept that I will promise to protect you rather than fight you from now on. I will not let anything, including Sirius Black, come between us ever again. It is my word that I will protect you."  
  
"I can accept that you will protect me, but don't worry so much about Sirius Black. His bark is worse than his bite."  
  
"Alright. I'll try to leave it alone. So, are you happy now that you don't have to live with the Malfoys?"  
  
"Oh yeah. I'm just a little anxious about being in Professor Snape's care. I mean obviously he was close to my mum and dad, but who knows what he's like outside of Hogwarts. I mean, what if he's worse than he is here?"  
  
"I wouldn't want to find out. He really hates me."  
  
"I know. Too bad you can't protect me from him."  
  
"I don't know, Clarice, if pushed far enough, I think I would."  
  
"Don't go getting yourself kicked out of school for me."  
  
"No, I won't. Especially now that Malfoy is gone."  
  
"Yeah, things seem simpler. The only problem is is that now I have my O.W.L.s in like three weeks and I haven't been studying the way I should have. I have no choice but to take the exams and they're really not easy. I have a lot of exams to take. More than anyone else in my year."  
  
"What classes are you taking anyway, Clarice?"  
  
"Obviously the mandatory Charms, Herbology, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Potions, Transfigurations, History of Magic, and Astronomy. But I'm also taking Care of Magical Creatures, Divination, Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, and Muggle Studies as the additional classes. However, I am now taking Advanced Charms, Herbology, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Potions, and Transfigurations. I am taking seventeen classes in all and taking an O.W.L. in all of them. Next year, I'm going to have an additional two classes added to my schedule automatically which would bring my N.E.W.T.s to nineteen. I've got loads of work to do before the exams. Why?"  
  
"How are you making all these classes? There's got to be classes where you've got two classes at the same time. How do you do it?"  
  
"I'm not allowed to tell you, I can just tell you that it is not the same way as Hermione. And as a matter of fact there are times where I even have three classes scheduled together. I get to my classes. Until things with the Malfoys started to happen, I hadn't missed any of my classes. I manage. Don't you worry."  
  
"You're going to burn yourself out."  
  
"Do I get my work done?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Do I make all the Quidditch training sessions?"  
  
"Yes. I think Wood would kill you if you didn't."  
  
"So, obviously I know what I am doing. Don't worry. I get what needs to get done done."  
  
"So how do you find the time to be a trouble maker with Fred and George?"  
  
"I make time. All work and no play makes for a very dull day. I believe the day is incomplete without practical jokes."  
  
"Alright. You should probably get some rest now, Clarice. You have been thru loads lately and should really go to bed. I'll make sure nobody hurts you. I promise. I will sleep in the common room to keep everyone out of the dormitory."  
  
"You don't have to do that Harry. Besides, Percy will have a stroke if you sleep down here. Go to bed. I'll talk to you in the morning."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes, I am. Go to bed. I love you Harry."  
  
"I love you too Clarice."  
  
Leaving it as it was, Harry went up to the boys' dormitories and Clarice went up to the girls'. When Clarice got into her dormitory she found the last thing she expected...Sirius, in his human form, sleeping in her bed with the curtains drawn. Apparently none of her roommates noticed, which meant he did it after they all went to bed. Rather than wake him she grabbed him and Apparated with him as she had when he went to the boys' dormitories. That woke him up. 


	20. Sirius' Fear

Chapter Twenty: Sirius' Fear  
  
Sirius awoke with a start down by the lake. The last thing he remembered, he had changed form and fallen asleep crying in his niece's bed. Now he was standing next to her by the lake. Rather than be angry with her for the sudden movement, he grabbed her and hugged her tightly. Nobody had told him what was going on with her since she nearly died.  
  
"Don't you ever scare me like that again."  
  
"I won't Uncle Sirius. I promise."  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"I will be. I feel safer now than I did when I slit my wrist."  
  
"Why would you do something like that Honey?"  
  
"Because I would rather die than deal with Malfoy again."  
  
"I'll kill him. Nobody can hurt you. Nobody."  
  
"You don't have to. He is with the Dementors and Draco's been expelled."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Well, when I slit my wrist, Severus used the Veritaserum on me when I awoke so he could get custody of me. I told the truth and Grandfather had the Malfoys arrested."  
  
"That's good. You scared the hell out of me."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"I thought I was going to lose you."  
  
"Not that easily."  
  
"You sound just like your mother. It scares me sometimes."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because your mother used to wish she was dead at times. When things would get bad and she was stuck in the middle. She hated having to pick sides. So when things got very bad and James and I put pressure on her about not being with Eric, she used to wish for death."  
  
"I never knew."  
  
"I know. But it scared me with her and it scares me with you even more."  
  
"Why does it scare you more with me?"  
  
"Because I'm worried that nobody would be able to stop you if you became determined. I knew with your mother, that whoever put the least amount of pressure on her at the time could stop her. Like if James and I put a lot of pressure, Eric or Remus could stop her. If Eric did it, James, Remus and I could stop her. I don't know if you have that and I don't think we are close enough for me to stop you."  
  
By this point Sirius was crying. He felt helpless. He couldn't save Delilah and now he was terrified that he wouldn't be able to save her daughter, her only child, his only connection to her.  
  
"Come give me a hug Sirius."  
  
Sirius walked over hugged her and cried on her shoulder.  
  
"I wish we could both see Mum before she died one last time."  
  
Things started to get fuzzy and Sirius got nervous. Sirius looked up at Clarice and saw that she had a smirk on her face. He realized then she knew what was going on and was actually responsible for it.  
  
"Clarice, what's going on?"  
  
"Shh. I need to concentrate or we'll get hurt...and don't let go of me."  
  
It looked like she was going to Apparate the two of them somewhere. When things became clear again, they were no longer at Hogwarts. Sirius wasn't too worried. Then he saw Clarice standing next to him...and in her playpen.  
  
"Clarice how did you-"  
  
"I'm not sure how, but I've done this before. I've just never come back this far."  
  
"We're at your parents' house."  
  
"I figured. I can recognize myself as a baby."  
  
"What if your parents come in?"  
  
"I don't know. I mean, I just told you, I've never come back this far before."  
  
"Maybe you should bring us back."  
  
"If this is Mum and Dad's house, I want to see them before I do. Maybe talk to them."  
  
"I don't know if that's a good idea. What if they panic and kill us both?"  
  
"I don't think it would be abnormal for you to visit your sister."  
  
"I'm still nervous. What are you going to do?"  
  
"I want to see my Mum and Dad."  
  
Sirius knew it was pointless to fight. She had made up her mind. She was just as stubborn as Eric and Delilah. He was terrified, but would not fight. If he remembered correctly, the time traveling came from the Potter-Black genes. However, nobody realized she could do this...if this passed on to her, than she could do other things as well. Things that Eric could do because of Lord Voldemort. He would just ride it out and see.  
  
"Fine."  
  
As if on cue, Delilah walked into the bedroom. She had long dark brown hair tied in a ponytail at the top of her head. She had very pretty brown eyes, and looked to be no more than twenty-two. She wore pale blue robes that just brought out her hair and eyes more than they stood out already. She looked just like Clarice had imagined. Delilah was shocked to see her older brother and had no idea who his friend was.  
  
"Sirius. Why didn't you just knock on the door?"  
  
Sirius looked like he was going to cry. Clarice felt like she would.  
  
"I was in a rush to see you."  
  
"Are you alright? Did you have a fight with Janice again?"  
  
"No, I'm just glad to see you."  
  
"You act as if you haven't seen me in ages."  
  
At this point, Clarice cut into the conversation.  
  
"He hasn't."  
  
"Hi, I'm Delilah. Obviously my brother has forgotten his manners."  
  
"I know who you are."  
  
"So, what's your name?"  
  
"You see your daughter?"  
  
"Yes," replied Delilah hesitantly.  
  
"I am your daughter when she is fifteen."  
  
Delilah didn't look surprised but she looked as if she might faint.  
  
"ERIC!!!!"  
  
Eric came running into the room to see what was wrong with his wife. Eric was taller than his wife and was wearing dark blue robes that made his eyes shimmer. His auburn hair was just like his father's, only shorter. He was very handsome and Clarice felt like she wanted to have him hold her and tell her everything was going to be okay. Eric seemed to be annoyed at Sirius' unannounced appearance in his bedroom.  
  
"Sirius. Why have you scared Delilah this time?"  
  
"Don't be angry with him, please. I can't stand the idea of you two fighting anymore."  
  
"I'm sorry. We haven't been introduced. I'm Eric Dumbledore. You would be?"  
  
"Clarice Dumbledore...at the age of fifteen." 


	21. Blast From the Past

Chapter Twenty One: Blast From the Past  
  
"Excuse me? My daughter is in her playpen."  
  
"I know. I am from the future."  
  
"How?"  
  
"I think it is the Potter-Black genes that Delilah has. I'm not sure, Eric."  
  
"How could I pass this?"  
  
"I'm not sure Delilah," said Sirius.  
  
"Why did you come here then, Clarice?"  
  
"Because I wanted to see you guys one last time."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Mum. Dad. You guys die before I turn three. Lucius is going to betray you to You-Know-Who. The two of you will die because you don't want me to grow up with Death Eaters."  
  
Eric and Delilah looked at each other. They knew then what Sirius and Clarice were saying was true. Delilah and Eric had both had visions of their death.  
  
"But why come here?"  
  
"I am going thru hard times and nearly died. I felt the need to come see you. I needed to have my parents."  
  
"What happened to you?"  
  
Clarice became quiet. She had only known her parents for a few minutes and did not know how they would react to her telling them that she slit her wrists.  
  
"You hurt yourself, didn't you?" asked Eric, as if he had gone into her mind.  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"You're right. I did probe your mind."  
  
"Are you angry at me?"  
  
"Tell me why you did it."  
  
Sirius stepped in the way, blocking Eric's eye contact and answering for her.  
  
"Lucius Malfoy and his son Draco raped her."  
  
A look of pure hatred crossed Eric's face. Clarice started to cry. Eric looked at her.  
  
"What's the matter Clarice?"  
  
"I didn't fight them. I'm powerful and I didn't fight."  
  
"Honey, its okay," said Eric putting his arms around his future daughter. "It's not easy to fight back with something like that."  
  
"Dad, I'm so sorry. I wish I could've stopped him. I froze."  
  
"No, Honey. I'm not mad at you. I'm glad to see that you're still alive."  
  
"Mum, I'm sorry. I didn't come here to upset you guys. I just wanted to see what the two of you were like when you were alive and together. I've heard things from Remus, Sirius and Grandfather."  
  
"What about Severus, James and Lily?"  
  
"James and Lily die when their son is a year old. Severus and I are just getting to know each other now."  
  
"Why?" asked Delilah.  
  
"Because when you guys die everyone will believe I am dead until I am fifteen."  
  
At this moment there is a noise. Someone is knocking on the door. Delilah goes to answer it. A moment goes by and they hear a male voice.  
  
"Delilah, I need to see Eric."  
  
"Just a moment, Tom. Wait here and I'll get him."  
  
A look of terror cross both Clarice and Sirius' faces. She brought them to the night her parents got killed. After looking at the two for a moment Eric realizes what is going on.  
  
"I don't want you here, Clarice. It's not safe. He can kill you."  
  
"No he can't. He couldn't even do it when I was an infant."  
  
"I don't want you to see your mother and I die. Take Sirius and return to school."  
  
"Daddy, please...don't make me leave you. I can't lose you. I can save you."  
  
"No. It was meant to be like this."  
  
"But daddy-"  
  
"Eric, Tom is here to see you."  
  
"I know, Delilah. Hold our baby and kiss her good-bye. Our time has come."  
  
"Not tonight Eric, she is still so small."  
  
"We don't get a say Delilah."  
  
Eric gave both his daughters a hug and kiss. He handed Clarice his wedding band and walked out of the room into the living room where Tom was waiting. They begin to talk.  
  
"Clarice, go on. I don't want you to witness this."  
  
"Mummy, please, don't push me away. I can save you two."  
  
"Take Sirius and go. I don't want my brother here when I die anymore than I want you to be."  
  
Delilah also gave a kiss to both her daughters. She gave her daughter the locket from around her neck as well as her wedding band and engagement ring. The locket had a picture of Eric and Delilah on one side and a picture of Clarice as a baby on the other. Both pictures were wizard's photos. Delilah then walked from the room to where Eric was. Clarice started to cry and Sirius grabbed hold of her.  
  
"Clarice, we need to go back to Hogwarts in the present day."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Bring us back."  
  
"Alright."  
  
Things began to go fuzzy again. Just as they were about to go, Clarice heard the beginning of what she knew would be her parents' last moments.  
  
"Tom, just let them go. Please. If you're gonna kill someone for betraying you, kill me. Just leave Delilah and Clarice alone. They have nothing to do with you."  
  
"Eric you shouldn't have betrayed me. You showed such promise to me. You were such a very powerful wizard. Your downfall is coming in the appearance of a child. I can take that problem away so you can return to my service. I will take you back into my service."  
  
"Goodbye Mummy. Goodbye Daddy," whispered Clarice right before they returned to the lake. 


	22. OWLs Frenzy

Chapter Twenty Two: O.W.L.s Frenzy  
  
When Sirius and Clarice reappeared at the lake, Sirius changed right back into his Animagus form. Clarice took the wedding bands and the engagement ring, put them on the chain of the locket, and put the locket on her neck. She was crying hysterically.  
  
"Clarice are you alright?"  
  
"I'm fine. Let's go. I need to get back to the dormitory immediately. If anyone catches me out here I'll be in loads of trouble."  
  
Sirius grabbed hold of Clarice and waited for her to Apparate. Only this time, she didn't. She changed form into a hippogriff and flew to her dormitory window. When they got inside she changed back and went right to bed, without answering Sirius' questions.  
  
The following morning, Clarice went down to the Great Hall for breakfast and found that Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred and George were already there. It was Saturday and the O.W.L.s started on Monday so things were very tense when it came to the fifth and seventh years.  
  
"Why didn't anyone wake me when you guys were coming down to breakfast?"  
  
"I tried to," said Hermione, "but Rex wouldn't allow it."  
  
"Alright."  
  
"So, Fred, George, Clarice. Are you guys ready for your O.W.L.s?" asked Ron.  
  
"Are you ready to die?" asked Fred in reply. Even Fred and George were feeling the strain of these exams.  
  
"George what are you doing?" asked Harry.  
  
"What does it look like?" he replied.  
  
"You can't possibly be studying," said Ron, "you've never done that before. Either of you."  
  
"Yes well, mum will kill us if we fail all of our O.W.L.s." said Fred.  
  
"Don't worry you two. I can help you guys," said Clarice.  
  
"Oh, that reminds me, Clarice. McGonagall gave me your O.W.L. schedule when you were in the hospital wing. Here you go," said Fred.  
  
Clarice looked down at the parchment. It read as follows:  
  
Monday Morning:  
  
Charms written Muggle Studies  
  
Monday Afternoon:  
  
Charms Practical  
  
Tuesday Morning:  
  
Potions written Arithmancy  
  
Tuesday Afternoon:  
  
Potions Practical  
  
Wednesday Morning:  
  
History of Magic  
  
Wednesday Afternoon:  
  
Ancient Runes Divination Practical  
  
Wednesday Night:  
  
Astronomy  
  
Thursday Morning:  
  
Transfigurations written Advanced Potions written  
  
Thursday Afternoon:  
  
Transfigurations Practical  
Advanced Potions Practical  
  
Friday Morning:  
  
Care of Magical Creatures Written  
  
Friday Afternoon:  
  
Care of Magical Creatures Practical  
  
Monday Morning:  
  
Defense Against the Dark Arts written Advanced Herbology written  
  
Monday Afternoon:  
  
Defense Against the Dark Arts Practical  
Advanced Herbology Practical  
  
Tuesday Morning:  
  
Herbology written Advanced Transfigurations Written  
  
Tuesday Afternoon:  
  
Herbology Practical  
Advanced Transfigurations Practical  
  
Wednesday Morning:  
  
Advanced Charms written  
  
Wednesday Afternoon:  
  
Advanced Charms Practical  
  
Thursday Morning:  
  
Advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts written  
  
Thursday Afternoon:  
  
Advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts Practical  
  
Fred, who was looking over her shoulder, grimaced at the sight of all the exams she was taking.  
  
"How are you supposed to sit for two exams at once Clarice?"  
  
"Don't worry."  
  
At the comments Hermione just started to smirk. As she was taking eleven classes at the moment, she knew how Clarice was going to sit for two exams. She was going to do it as well.  
  
"Hermione, how are you going to sit for two exams at once?" asked Ron, when he noticed her smirking.  
  
"Oh don't you worry about me, Ron. Worry about the Potions Final."  
  
Indeed of the six friends, it was only the two girls who knew how the other was attending two classes at once.  
  
Later that afternoon back in the common room, Percy was telling off a bunch of first years for disturbing the peace. While he was telling them off, Fred, George and Clarice were trying to cram for their exams. None of them had been studying because aside from Clarice's problems, they had been pulling practical jokes to lighten her mood lately. They had a lot of work to do and very little time to do it. Finally at three a.m., they dragged themselves to bed.  
  
Sunday was the same as Saturday. Anyone who was found making any noise in the common rooms and library were likely to receive detention from the prefects, points deducted from the Head Boy and Girl, or even from the professors. Everyone was tense. The seventh years were about to go into the last qualifying wizarding exam in their school careers. The fifth years were about to go into the wizarding exam that would effect what careers they could even apply to.  
  
With everyone as tense as ever and the grounds looking so tempting, Clarice suggested to Fred and George that they go study out by the lake. Not many people were actually going outside because they were spending so much time studying and it would in essence be quieter outside.  
  
The trio went to Gryffindor Tower to get the rest of their school things. When in the dormitories, Clarice decided to bring Sirius for some exercise. He hadn't gotten out much recently.  
  
Fred led the way down to the lake. The three sat on a blanket that Clarice had conjured and anchored with their books. It was nice. They took turns quizzing each other on different things that were bound to come up on the exams. When they went thru all the subjects they have together, George started playing around with Sirius and Fred continued to quiz Clarice in her extra subjects.  
  
The afternoon was so nice. The weather was warm, they were together and Clarice was laughing more. She was even beginning to gain some of her weight back. Things were looking better and better everyday.  
  
Too soon the sun set and the trio had to go back to the dormitory. Clarice had more energy and was happier than she had been in days. She wanted to do something nice for someone and decided it should be her cousin.  
  
As they got to the common room, Fred and George went to their dormitories, following Ron who had just started to climb the stairs. Clarice saw that Hermione was going to go to her dormitory.  
  
"Hermione! Wait a second!"  
  
Hermione looked back at Clarice. Percy looked up warningly.  
  
"Sorry Percy. I didn't mean to make that much noise. Hermione, can you bring my things to my dorm? I know they might be heavy but use the spell locomotor school bag and it will move on its own. I need to talk to Harry a bit before bed."  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Harry. Come here," Clarice whispered, not wanting to make Percy angry again.  
  
Harry walked over to Clarice and they climbed out of the portrait hole.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Give me a hug. I want to show you something. Just, whatever you do, don't let go of me until I say its safe. Okay?"  
  
Harry nodded and gave her a hug. Everything began to get fuzzy. 


	23. Harry's Surprise

Chapter Twenty Three: Harry's Surprise  
  
A few moments later, Harry and Clarice were standing in front of a cottage. Clarice had brought Harry to see his parents. She didn't go as far back as she had to so she could see her parents so it didn't take so much out of her. This time, she also made sure that it wasn't the day they died. She couldn't do that to Harry.  
  
"Let's go. You can let go of me now."  
  
"Clarice. Where are we?"  
  
"You'll see. Come on."  
  
They went and knocked on the door. After a few moments a man with very messy hair and glasses opened the door. He seemed surprised that anyone had knocked on their door. He seemed even more surprised that they were wearing Hogwarts robes, one of which had a prefect's badge pinned to it.  
  
"Can I help you?"  
  
"Yes, James. As a matter of fact you can. We mean you no harm, but is Lily home with you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"May we come in? We need to talk. We don't work for the Dark Lord. We are still Hogwarts students."  
  
Reluctantly he let them in. He led them to the living room and went into another room. When he came back he had a beautiful red-haired woman with him.  
  
"What is it that you need to see us about?" asked James.  
  
"Well, Uncle, first off, I need to tell you that we come from a future time."  
  
"I don't know if I believe that," said James.  
  
"Well, would you recognize your son if he was older?" asked Clarice.  
  
"Of course we would," said Lily.  
  
"Well, take a very good look at my cousin," said Clarice.  
  
James and Lily looked at Harry and realized it was their son.  
  
"How is this possible?" asked Lily.  
  
"Delilah." James said his only sister's name in amazement. Not realizing that she could have such a big impact on things.  
  
"Yes, Uncle. Mum passed many things to me as did Daddy."  
  
"But Delilah, Eric and Clarice died a year ago," said Lily.  
  
"No they didn't," said Harry, finally finding his voice.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked James.  
  
"What he means, James, is that Voldemort couldn't kill me. He tried, but nothing happened to me. I just looked and smacked him. Mum and Dad were the only two who died that night."  
  
James and Lily sat down. Neither knew what to think. They both thought that their niece had died that night along with Delilah and Eric. Now they are seeing differently. Clarice, sensing their doubt that she could actually be alive, took the locket off of her neck and handed it to James.  
  
"Here. You should know my parents' jewelry fairly well. They never took it off. Look at the jewelry on this chain. Look into the locket. I went back to the night Mum and Dad died. They gave me these things right before they went to their deaths."  
  
James looked at the chain. Lily stared at him looking for confirmation of what they were both having difficulty grasping. James looked up with tears in his eyes and nodded. Lily knew these two children were who they said they were. She got up and held Harry in her arms.  
  
"Why would you go back to the night your parents' were killed Clarice?"  
  
"I actually didn't mean to. I had never gone that far back before and didn't know how to go to specific times. I have since learned. It hit me very hard when I heard Voldemort come into the house. I was there when what the Dementors made me hear started to play out."  
  
"Dementors? Why would you have dealt with Dementors?" asked Lily with concern.  
  
"Because the murderer Sirius Black escaped from Azkaban and is trying to kill me," said Harry.  
  
"Sirius? A murderer? Trying to kill you?" asked James.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Sirius would never try to kill you, Harry. He is your godfather," said Lily.  
  
"Yes, well, he works for Voldemort. Did you make him your secret keeper yet?"  
  
"He's not our secret keeper, Harry, why?"  
  
"Because-"  
  
"I'm sorry to cut this off, but Harry, I can't let you interfere. If we change anything it can have a major impact on life in the future. I'll definitely get caught and I'm almost certain that the Ministry of Magic will see me in Azkaban for eternity."  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
Clarice took a deep breath. It was only fair that she told her aunt and uncle. After all, she had said it to her parents.  
  
"You two are going to die. Your secret keeper will betray you to Voldemort. You will be killed by Voldemort himself, as were my mum and dad. I can't let Harry stop it because I don't know what will happen if you guys live. I mean, when you die, Harry becomes famous because Voldemort falls. When you die Aunt Lily, you will leave ancient magical protection on him that will be sealed by your sister Petunia. Voldemort won't be able to touch him...his curse will rebound onto himself."  
  
"We understand."  
  
"Look, I brought him here to see you. Spend the day with him. I'll come back to pick him up in a few hours."  
  
Harry looked startled that Clarice said she was leaving.  
  
"Where are you going to go?"  
  
"I need to go practice some spells. I have my O.W.L.s starting tomorrow morning, remember?"  
  
"Oh, you're fifteen already?" asked Lily.  
  
"Yes. I'm a prefect and I have seventeen O.W.L.s to take over the next two weeks."  
  
"And you were placed in Gryffindor?" asked James.  
  
"Yes. The Sorting Hat considered putting me into Ravenclaw or Slytherin, but then decided to put me into Gryffindor."  
  
"Congratulations," said Lily.  
  
"Thank you. Well, I'll be back in a few hours. I know it seems unfair to only give you a few hours, but if I do this for too long I can drain myself badly."  
  
"We understand, Clarice. Thank you for at least giving us the chance to spend time with Harry as a teenager before we die," said James.  
  
"No problem. Just do me a favor. Do not talk about Sirius Black please. It's a very sore subject for Harry and if all of a sudden he wakes up fine with it, I'm sure Grandfather will know what I was up to. Sorry Harry. Please. Talk about anything else but that," said Clarice. She turned to leave and stopped. "By the way, Remus is the best Defense Against the Dark Arts professor we have had since I have been at Hogwarts. Tell him, when you talk to him that I don't blame him for what he did to me as a baby...it still haunts him in the future."  
  
Harry looked confused but something told him not to question his parents about it. Clarice left. Harry then forgot about everything else that had been bothering him. He was going to spend a day with his parents, with nobody else to make him feel like a servant. It was a dream come true. 


	24. The Ordinary Wizarding Level Exams

Chapter Twenty Four: The Ordinary Wizarding Level Exams  
  
Clarice picked up Harry from his parents eight hours later and brought them back to where they started from. They had just left the school when they came back. Harry was in much better spirits and knew he must tell anyone who asked that he dreamt of his parents. Clarice knew she did the right thing. She had been worried that if she sent him into his final examinations with Sirius on his mind he might mess up.  
  
The two returned to the common room and made their way up to the dormitories. They knew they needed to rest before their exams and they went to bed with lighter hearts than they had in a long time. Things felt right for the two of them for a change.  
  
Monday morning brought major exams for the fifth and seventh years and Clarice began her exams with a clear mind. The first exam of the O.W.L.s for Fred, George and Clarice was Charms. Clarice and the twins whizzed thru that, having studied all the forms and information on the Charms Professor Flitwick taught them.  
  
After the exam, the twins went to practice for the Charms Practical that was to come that afternoon. Clarice was with them, but when they turned to see her, she was gone. They saw her twenty minutes later looking thru her Muggle Studies book to check her answers.  
  
After lunch the fifth years were taken to a room to wait until they were called in groups to do their Charms Practical. They each did well enough to be content with the exam. Finished with Charms the fifth years got to relax until dinner.  
  
When dinner ended, all the students went back to studying for exams. Tuesday held the Potions and Aritmancy O.W.L.s for the fifth years. Again, after finishing the written Clarice disappeared and reappeared at lunch checking her Arithmancy charts. Fred and George learned not to question her.  
  
The fifth years had to brew the Draught of Peace for their Potions Practical. Most of the fifth years seemed to do much better on this without Snape breathing down all their backs. Each of the fifth years seemed to enjoy making their potions.  
  
Wednesday brought History of Magic, Ancient Runes, Divination and Astronomy. The entire day was exams. It would be the only day where the fifth years would have so many exams to sit at once. The days were getting tougher for the fifth year students and already half of the class was having nervous breakdowns. Everyone was amazed that Clarice wasn't among that half of the class.  
  
Thursday held Transfigurations and Advanced Potions for Clarice. The two exams were difficult, but she had faith in her knowledge so she wasn't going to snap. When the exams were over, it meant studying for Care of Magical Creatures for the fifth years, as that was the only exam on Friday.  
  
This was Hagrid's first time teaching and he was very nervous about how his O.W.L. students would do on their exams. The fifth years liked Hagrid's lessons, even with his obsession for big and dangerous creatures. They made sure they studied extra hard to make him look good to the exam committee.  
  
The weekend was full of nothing but more studying. The fifth years had four more days of exams to sit thru. They were getting antsy and were just hoping for the end of exams so they could relax.  
  
Monday morning brought Defense Against the Dark Arts and Advanced Herbology. The students were very well prepared for Defense Against the Dark Arts because Professor Lupin was very thorough on the information he gave his students. None of them had doubts on this exam.  
  
Tuesday brought Herbology and Advanced Transfigurations. Wednesday brought Advanced Charms and Thursday brought Advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts. None of the students were happier about the end of the exams than Clarice. While everyone was celebrating, she was preparing to change into a wolf. Had the exams lasted one more day, she would have been too ill to take the last Ordinary Wizarding Level exam.  
  
The following night was the full moon. Since exams were over, Clarice was not surprised to find Harry, Ron and Hermione heading out to the grounds so they could see Hagrid. After all, Hagrid had been a nervous wreck, what with Clarice's year having their O.W.L. and Percy's year having their N.E.W.T. Hagrid was just as anxious to know how his students did as the students themselves.  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione had headed down because Buckbeak, a hippogriff that attacked Malfoy at the beginning of term, was to be executed at sundown. Even though the trio shouldn't have been down there, they went under Harry's invisibility cloak. Meanwhile, Clarice drank her potion and went to Professor Lupin's office. 


End file.
